Yu-Gi-Oh! The Signer of Unification
by Mattster1997
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of Z-ONE and stopping the Ark Cradle, the six Signers have gone their separate ways. But during a chance week where they have all returned to Neo Domino City, a new hero arises. One who brings a dark prophecy for the future, but will strengthen the bonds of Team 5D's like never before...
1. Unification

Chapter 1: Unification

_Feel the wind. Feel the force that Turbo Dueling unleashes._ The Duel Runner's engine hummed with power. The opponent's turn ended, his field wide open. A _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ resides in the hand, with the Tuner monster _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ faces the enemy's empty field. The look of expectation on the other duelist's face.

"What's the matter? Is the infamous Mateo Yurigaya afraid?" The other duelist chided. A smile came across Mateo's face.

"Afraid? Nah. But I'm gonna offer you the chance to back out now."

"Back out? Me? I believe I'm winning, after all!"

"You aren't wrong. In my current condition, my four hundred Life Points don't hold much of a flame to your twenty-five hundred." Mateo agreed. "But that will all end this turn. I trust in my cards. They'll give me the strength I need to win."

"Seriously? You believe in that bullshit? It's a random assortment that your deck gets shuffled into. There's no 'trust' to place in pieces of paper!" The duelist called, snidely. "Now make your move!"

"My turn! I draw!" Mateo places his hand on his deck and closes his eyes. He draws, the sound of the card being pulled audible, despite the volume and power of the Duel Runners. Mateo's eyes open, to view _Kaibaman_. "It's here. I believe you were saying something about how the cards never choose those who believe them. But I disagree! I summon _Kaibaman_ from my hand! Through its effect, I can release it!"

"Just what does that accomplish?"

"When _Kaibaman_ is released through this effect, I can special summon one _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my hand in Attack Mode!"

"What?"

"And don't forget. I also have my level one Tuner monster, _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ on my field! Which I now tune to my level 8 _Blue-Eyes_!" Mateo called. The _Maiden_ leap into action, her single level star shooting out of her and encircling the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ in a green, sparkling ring. "From the primordial egg, I call and command you to rise! Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon! Evolve! _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_!"

"What the hell?"

"_Azure-Eyes_, direct attack!"

"Heh! Not so fast! I activate my _Dimensional Prison_! Your dragon is removed from play!"

"Not quite! On the remainder of this turn and all of the next, all Dragon-type monsters I controlled when _Azure-Eyes_ was Synchro Summoned, including himself, are unaffected by card effects!" Mateo countered. "All your defenses are for naught!"

"What? Augh!"

A glowing white burst of energy smashes into the duelist directly.

2500 LP-0 LP

A burst of steam is ejected from the duelist's Duel Runner as he is brought to a sudden stop. Mateo stops next to him and takes off his helmet as he steps out of his Duel Runner, his long hair and navy blue jacket flowing in the wind. "How... How could this be..? I've spent months building a deck to defeat yours!"

"Straight work to win through cheap strategies rings hollow if you don't trust in your cards. You were foolish to challenge me." Mateo responded. He tossed his helmet to the man , who catches it with a bewildered look. "Here's a souvenir. Have a good day."

Mateo mounted his Duel Runner and sped off, leaving the duelist in the dust. In the distance, he can see the domed building of the Duelist Arena. "There it is. I've travelled a long way. Neo Domino City is certainly huge. But I must duel Yusei Fudo. I must make sense of everything that the Dragon has shown me."

As Mateo arrived at the Duelist Arena, he noticed a red Duel Runner doing laps. He pushed his Duel Runner to the edge of the arena, next to the pit areas. The driver of the red Duel Runner stopped, and is crowded by people. Mateo began to approach, but felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He released his Duel Runner to grab his arm, and it collapsed. This broke up the crowd surrounding Yusei, and they rushed to Mateo.

"Hey, mister, are you alright?" A girl with greenish-blue hair asked.

"Y-yeah. I think I'm good. I... I'm looking for Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

"That's me. What do you need?"

"A duel."

"You seem to be fairly unwell. Are you sure that's what you want?" Another person, one wearing a white jacket, asked quizzically. Mateo turned to him.

"I'm okay. Really. It's just that I'm one of Yusei's biggest fans, and I want to show him what I can do!" Mateo said, smiling. "You understand, don't you?"

Yusei smiled, and extended his hand. "Well, if we are to duel, I'll know your name."

Mateo took his hand and shook it. "Mateo. Mateo Yurigaya."

Yusei and Mateo ready their Duel Runners at the starting line. Mateo noted Yusei's Duel Runner, the _Yusei Go_. He looked down at his own Duel Runner, the _Piercing Light_, which sported a two wheels, one slightly larger than the other. The rest of the Duel Runner was pointed for aerodynamics, and the seat was at the very rear of the Duel Runner. It was stark white, but trails of crimson pulled back along the frame from the tip, almost as though it had a head on collision with a can of paint. The red wrapped around and into the cockpit, and almost seemed to trail onto the Duel Disk. Mateo looked up at the start timer, and watched as it reached the "Go" light. Mateo and Yusei sped off of the starting line, Yusei taking a large lead. "Turbo Duel, go!"

"_Speed World 3_, engaged. Duel Mode active."

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0

Yusei: 4000 LP SPC 0

"Challenger makes the first move!" Yusei called.

"It's my turn, then! Draw! I summon _Hunter Dragon_ in Attack Mode!" Mateo called, placing the monster card on the field. He pulls one more card, a trap card, from his hand. "I'll place one card facedown to end my turn!

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0-1

Yusei: 4000 LP SPC 0-1

"My turn! Draw! I summon _Speed Warrior_! Attack his _Hunter Dragon_!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 1-2

Yusei: 4000 LP SPC 1-2

"What's the use of that? My _Hunter Dragon_ has one thousand seven hundred Attack Points!"

"During the Battle Phase of the turn _Speed Warrior_ is summoned, its Attack Points are doubled!" Yusei countered. "Destroy it!"

_Speed Warrior_ launches forward and kicks _Hunter Dragon_, obliterating it. Mateo is inflicted with one hundred points of damage, but he is unphased. In fact, he's smiling.

Mateo: 4000 LP-3900 LP

"I place two cards facedown, and end my turn." Yusei called. "And at this time, my _Speed Warrior_'s Attack returns to nine hundred."

"My turn! I draw!"

Mateo: 3900 LP SPC 2-3

Yusei: 4000 LP SPC 2-3

"I Summon _Luster Dragon_ from my hand! Next, I activate my facedown continuous Trap card, the _Castle of Dragon Souls_!" Mateo placed his cards on the field. "Once per turn, it lets me banish a Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard from play!"

"What's the point of that?"

"A Dragon-type monster on my field gains seven hundred Attack Points when I banish a Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard. So I banish my _Hunter Dragon_!" Mateo called. "_Luster Dragon_! Attack _Speed Warrior_!"

Yusei: 4000 LP-2300 LP

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Looks like it's my turn!"

Mateo: 3900 LP SPC: 3-4

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC: 3-4

"I activate _Speed Spell – Angel Baton_! This lets me pay 4 Speed Counters to draw two cards!" Yusei called, drawing two cards from his deck. "I have to discard one card to resolve this effect."

Yusei: SPC: 4-0

Yusei sends his _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ to the Graveyard. "Next, I summon my _Junk Synchron_! His effect allows me to summon the _Speed Warrior_ that sleeps in my graveyard! Now, the effect of the _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ activates! When I control a Tuner monster, I can special summon it from my Graveyard! I tune my level 3 _Junk Synchron_ to my level 3 _Speed Warrior_! From two comes one, and from one comes great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon my _Junk Warrior_!"

"Looks like I got a bit of a challenge ahead of me, huh?"

Back at the Pits, Yusei's friends watch the duel. "Where's this guy from, anyways?"

"Beats me, but I heard that this guy is a bit of a pro on the Duel Tracks around the city."

One of the twins starts rubbing her right arm slightly, almost like something is bothering it. "Luna? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but ever since he got here, has anyone felt something strange, but familiar?"

"Almost like we know him? I know what you feel."

"Jack, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we're gonna learn who this guy is by the time this duel is over."

"_Junk Warrior_ gains Attack Points equal to the combined Attacks of every level 3 or lower monster on my field!" Yusei 's monster leapt up as rings of power encircled its arm. "_Junk Warrior_ and _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, attack!"

Mateo: 3900 LP-1900 LP

The _Piercing Light_ wobbles slightly from the damage, and Mateo laughs whole-heartily. "That felt awesome! Now let's see what I got to stop all this!"

"I agree! I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 1900 LP SPC 4-5

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 0-1

"I summon the _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ from my hand in Attack Mode! I set two facedown cards and end!"

"Draw!"

Mateo: 1900 LP SPC 5-6

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 1-2

"I activate _Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon_! By paying two Speed Counters, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, excluding _Speed World 3_. I destroy the _Castle of Dragon Souls_!"

Yusei: SPC 2-0

"_Junk Warrior_, attack the _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_!"

"My _Maiden_ allows me to negate one attack per turn and switch her to Defense Mode. Then I can special summon a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my deck!"

"_Quillbolt_, destroy _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_!"

"I activate my facedown, _Draining Shield_! This negates your attack, and increases my Life Points by _Quillbolt_'s Attack Points!"

Mateo: 1900 LP-2700 LP

"My turn!"

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 6-7

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 0-1

"I tune my level 1 _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ to my level 8 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!" Mateo throws his hand up in the air. "From the Primordial Egg, I call and command you to rise! Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon!"

"Here it is!" Jack exclaimed, as the green light pierces through _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_'s eight level stars. "This is the card I've heard has defeated several Duelists on the tracks!"

"Evolve! _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_!" Mateo cried as his ace monster appears to the field. "Now attack the _Quillbolt Hedgehog_!"

"I activate my facedown trap card, Defense Draw! When I would take Battle damage, I can negate the damage and draw a card!"

"That's all I need! _Junk Warrior_'s attack reduces back down to 2300!"

"That was an excellent move you made. But I won't be letting you win after one move like that."

Mateo smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way! On the turn that I Synchro Summoned a monster, I can activate the spell card _Speed Spell – Gift to the Haunted Dimension_! This allows me to pay all my Speed Counters, and then I can send a monster from my deck or Extra Deck to my Graveyard that matches either the summoned monster's level or type, but it goes in the Graveyard facedown, but if I special summon it from the Graveyard, it must return by the End Phase!"

Mateo: SPC 7-0

"My turn!"

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 0-1

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 1-2

"I normal summon _Nitro Synchron_! When I normal summon a monster, I can special summon the _Turbo Booster_ in my hand! Now, I tune my level 2 _Nitro Synchron_ to my level 1 _Turbo Booster_ and level 5 _Junk Warrior_!" Yusei called. "Behold, as the cosmos creates a monster of pure galactic might! Behold as I Synchro Summon the _Stardust Dragon_!"

"So now both Yusei and this Mateo have their ace monsters on the field. This ought to be interesting."

"Ahh!" The girl, Luna, drops to her knees. The other bluish-green haired person, a boy, bent over and grabbed her shoulder.

"Luna? What is it?"

"My arm… It hurts!" Out of nowhere, the Crimson Dragon appeared in the middle of the stadium. It roared, and then vanished quickly. Luna stood up, and removed her hand from her arm, staring at where the Crimson Dragon was. Her Mark of the Dragon glows brightly on her right arm.

"Luna! Your arm! It's got the Mark of the Crimson Dragon again!"

"Why now? Why do the Marks return now? Ack!" Jack pulls his sleeve on his jacket, and his Mark of the Dragon has returned. The other three look down at their arms, with a sharp pain beginning to form in their skin.

"Who are you? What about you makes the Crimson Dragon return?"

"You were told that there were five Signers, but six of you there are. Every once in a while, a new issue comes around where there must be another. That young man, Leo, his Mark appeared when it all seemed dark. And you used the light he brought to create a miracle and defeat the terror of the future in the Arc Cradle and Z-ONE himself." Mateo replied. "A new threat darkens your doorstep, one that the Crimson Dragon never saw coming! That is why he has returned, and that is why I came to you now, the seventh Signer!"

Mateo pulled his sleeve up and revealed the glowing red mark on his arm, a swirling mark of two lines on his arm, adorned with a wing on one end and another wing on the other end. "Seventh Signer?"

"I am Mateo Yurigaya. I am the Seventh Signer. I am the Signer of Unification. I will unite us all together to fight the dark forces that will soon approach us! And it is time to show you what that realy means!"

"I agree! I place two cards facedown!"

"My turn!"

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 1-2

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 2-3

"During the Standby Phase, I can special summon a Normal Dragon-type monster from my graveyard with _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_! I call back to my field, my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!"

"I activate my facedown trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole! This destroys and removes from play your _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!"

"Damn! I place 1 card facedown and end!"

"I'm up! Looks like I don't have anything I can do this turn, either!"

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 2-3

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 3-4

"I Draw! Looks like we are at a stalemate once again. I end my turn."

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 3-4

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 4-5

"Draw!"

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 4-5

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 5-6

"I reveal the speed spell _Speed Spell – Dash Pilfer_ in my hand and pay 4 Speed Counters to activate the effect of _Speed World 3_! I'm allowed to draw 1 card!" Yusei draws his card. "I summon my _Sonic Chick_ in Defense Mode!"

Yusei: SPC 6-2

"My turn!"

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 5-6

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 2-3

"I summon _Golem Dragon_ in Defense Mode! Now, my _Azure-Eyes Dragon_, attack the _Sonic Chick_!"

"The effect of _Sonic Chick_ prevents it from being destroyed by battle with a monster of 1900 or more Attack!" Yusei countered. "My turn!"

Mateo: 2700 LP SPC 6-7

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 3-4

"I summon _Changer Synchron_ in Attack Mode! I tune my level 1 _Changer Synchron_ to my level 1 _Sonic Chick_!" Yusei called. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out the Synchro Tuner, _Formula Synchron_! _Changer _Synchron's effect switches your Golem Dragon to Attack Mode, and my _Formula _Synchron's effect lets my draw 1 card!"

"Feel free!"

"If the power of the Crimson Dragon is back, then it's time to do something I haven't done in a long time!" Yusei revs his Duel Runner, and accelerates even farther past Mateo. "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the wings of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go, Accel Synchro!"

Yusei accelerates past the green rings from _Formula Synchron_ and vanishes in a burst of speed. A large green circle appears behind Mateo as he turns back to face it, and Yusei appears through it. "Appear, _Shooting Star Dragon_! Let's rev it up! With his effect, I reveal the to five cards of my deck, and it can attack once for every Tuner monster present! Here we go!"

Yusei draws the top five cards and reveals them. The top five cards are _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_, _Quickdraw Synchron_, _Starlight Road_, _Turbo Synchron_, and _Speed Spell – One for One_. "Looks like I have two attacks this turn. _Shooting Star_, attack!"

_Shooting Star Dragon_ splits into two versions of itself, the first headed straight for _Golem Dragon_. "I activate _Defense Draw_. It negates the damage and I get to draw a card!"

"_Shooting Star Dragon_, destroy _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_!"

Mateo: 2700 LP-1900 LP

"My turn!"

Mateo: 1900 LP SPC 7-8

Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 4-5

"I activate my _Speed Spell – Stardust Shimmer_! By paying five speed counters, I can Special Summon a Synchro Dragon-type monster from my grave by removing from play monsters who's levels combine to make that Synchro Dragon!"

Mateo: SPC 8-3

"Plan on reviving your _Azure-Eyes_, huh?"

"Nope! I banish my level 4 _Luster Dragon_ and _Golem Dragon_!"

"What level 8 monster is in your graveyard? Unless…"

"Unless I sent him there with my _Gift to the haunted Dimension_! Let's do this!" Mateo called. "Clustering stars, flow, and give form to this mighty creature! Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon! Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_!"

"_Stardust_ what?!"

"Impossible! There's only one copy of _Stardust Dragon_ in existence!"

Mateo held his hand up, and in a burst of light, _Stardust Dragon_ appeared in his hand. "It's only fitting that the Signer sent to reunite you all wield your Dragons. I'll show you that I can be trustworthy!"

"_Stardust_... He trusts him completely. He believes Mateo speaks the truth." Luna whispered, tapping into the Spirit Realm. She spoke up a little. "His whole deck trusts him, and they know that what Mateo speaks is the truth. He isn't lying about wanting to help us!"

"I summon my _Flamvell Guard_ from my Hand, and use the effect of _Turbo Booster_ in my hand to special summon it!" Mateo exclaimed, as his monsters leapt to the field. "I tune my level 1 _Flamvell Guard_ to my level 1 _Turbo Booster_! The light of the… No… MY future wavers! And when the past threatens the future, the might of all must gather to weave them together again! Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon! Accelerate, my Synchro Tuner, _Formula Synchron_!"

Mateo raises his hand into the air again, and _Formula Synchron_ appears in a burst of light, just like _Stardust Dragon_ did. "When I Synchro Summon Formula Synchron, I get to draw 1 card!"

"Tell me one thing before you continue. How did we not know about you? Surely, the Crimson Dragon would have brought our paths together at some point, wouldn't it?" Yusei inquired.

"I wanted to meet you. All of you. But I knew I had to wait. I had to learn. I had to be strong. Because so long as I keep winning, I will never fall." Mateo replied. "You are the most elite of all of Duel Monsters, Yusei Fudo! I strive to be like you, to be strong like you, so I can prove that I'm worthy of dueling by your side should the time come."

"Show me what you have, then, Mateo Yurigaya! Weave your future!"

Mateo revved the _Piercing Light_, and accelerated past Yusei quickly. He closed his eyes and focused, and then raised his hand forward towards the _Formula Synchron_, opening his eyes. "I tune my level 2 _Formula Synchron_ to my level 8 _Stardust Dragon_! My clustering dreams, punch through the veil and reveal yourself as the miracle you truly are! Illuminate the path of destiny! Accel Synchro!

Mateo extends his arm outwards, a card is formed between his fingers, and then it becomes _Shooting Star Dragon_. Mateo accelerates through _Formula Synchron_'s Synchro rings, and reappears in a flash of light behind Yusei with _Shooting Star Dragon_ following suit. "Rise, _Shooting Star Dragon_!"

"Two _Shooting Star Dragons_? I never thought any of this could ever happen, but it's right here before my eyes!" Leo exclaimed. "What do you think, Akiza? Crow?"

"I think that if Yusei plans on winning, he's got his work set out for him." Akiza replied.

"But you gotta admit, that Mateo guy's got style." Crow added. Everyone nodded their heads, as the Marks of the Dragon burst forth on Crow, Akiza, and Leo.

"Hack complete. Let's crash this party. Wa ha ha ha!" A black Duel Runner bursts through the domed ceiling and descends on the duelists below. "They won't know what hit them!"


	2. The Party Gets Crashed

Chapter 2: The Party Gets Crashed

"Hack complete. Let's crash this party. Wa ha ha ha!" A sleek black Duel Runner blasts through the glass dome and descends towards the duel track. "You guys don't know what hit you!"

"What the hell?"

"Who is that?"

"I am your doom!" The duelist crashed to the ground and electricity passed between him and the track. "I've hacked into this game. And now I will destroy you both! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 1900 LP SPC 3-4  
>Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 5-6<br>Mysterious Duelist: 4000 LP SPC 12

"I activate my _Speed Spell – Soul Exchange_! In fact, I activate two of them from my hand! This is a lovely little spell card that lets me select one monster you control and I can use it as a tribute for a monster I summon that requires tributes." The mysterious duelist called as a glowing outline traced itself around both Mateo and Yusei's _Shooting Star Dragons_. "The only cost to this is two Speed Counters each and that I cannot attack this turn."

Mysterious Duelist: SPC 12-8

"Now I release both _Shooting Star Dragons_ in order to summon the mighty _Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord_!" The mysterious duelist threw his hand up into the air as both _Shooting Star Dragons_ coalesced in a glowing rainbow orb and then flattened onto the track. IN a flash, it turned black, and then morphed into the shape of a large dragon, before its color faded in as a large black dragon with red energy coming from between his scales, and dark blue crystals forming within its skin. "Wa ha ha ha!"

"Don't get over-cocky! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 1900 LP SPC 4-5  
>Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 6-7<br>Mysterious Duelist: 4000 LP SPC 10-11

"I summon Fortress Warrior in Defense Mode! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn, then!" The mysterious duelist replied. "Draw!"

Mateo: 1900 LP SPC 5-6  
>Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 7-8<br>Mysterious Duelist: 4000 LP SPC 11-12

"I command my mighty _Van'Dalgyon_ to attack Mateo Yurigaya directly!" _Van'Dalgyon _rears its head back and roars, before rushing forward with a dark burst of flame wrapping around its hand. Just before it would strike Mateo, a blur of metal connected with _Van'Dalgyon _with a very loud crunching sound. "What?"

"Aha! Excellent timing, Yusei!"

"I activated my _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_. This card lets me negate one attack of your per turn and then I can set it back facedown on the field." Yusei countered as the _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ reintegrated itself into the card and set itself back on the field.

"Ah. No matter. I have other means to achieve my goals. For I activate the speed spell _Speed Spell – Energy Burn_! If a monster I control had his attack negated, I can pay three Speed Counters and inflict half of that monster's attack as damage!" The electricity that is being generated by the mysterious duelist's Duel Runner arcs out along the duel track and strikes Mateo.

Mysterious Duelist: SPC 12-9

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Mateo screamed as the electricity coursed through his Duel Runner.

Mateo: 1900 LP-500 LP

"Mateo! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Mateo responded after a moment, still breathing heavily. "Just a bit of zap."

"This can't be good." Luna muttered.

"Biggest. Understatement. Ever." Leo replied.

"Don't worry. Yusei will think of something." Crow looked over to the twins, and then back to the duel arena as Mateo, Yusei, and the Mysterious Duelist sped by.

"I hope so."

"I play one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Alright. It's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 500 LP SPC 6-7  
>Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 8-9<br>Mysterious Duelist 4000 LP SPC 9-10

"I'm gonna place two cards facedown on my field." Mateo placed two cards in his spell and trap card zones. He grabbed a card from his hand. "I summon _Dragonic Synchron_ in defense mode!"

"_Dragonic Synchron_, eh? Intriguing that you actually have a defense side."

"Hey. I may be the King of the Duel tracks, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to play it safe." Mateo replied. "I end my turn!"

"Wa ha ha ha! It's my turn!" The mysterious duelist drew a card from the top of his deck.

Mateo: 500 LP SPC 7-8  
>Yusei: 2300 LP SPC 9-10<br>Mysterious Duelist: 4000 LP SPC 10-11

"While I truly wish to eliminate Yurigaya first, so long as he has _Dragonic Synchron_ on his field, such a thing will be impossible." The mysterious duelist stated.

"Jack, what's the effect of _Dragonic Synchron_?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. From what I've heard from the Duel Tracks, when it gets attacked and it is in defense mode, it negates the damage, but allows you to summon a monster." Jack replied. "As far as I know, Mateo, here is the only duelist to use Dragonic Synchron.

"I activate my equip speed spell _Speed Spell – Big Bang Shot_! This card can only be equipped to a monster as long as I pay two Speed Counters per turn, but requires 4 at initial activation!" The mysterious duelist called out as he activated the spell card. "This card increases the equipped monster's attack by 400. So I equip it to my _Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord_! Attack Yusei's _Fortress Warrior_!"

Mysterious Duelist: SPC 11-7

"I activate my Scrap-Iron—"

"Fortunately for me, no you won't! My facedown is the trap card Trap Stun! This means that all trap cards on the field, both active and facedown, are immobilized until this end phase!" The mysterious duelist chided.

"Damn! Well. At least I have the effect of my _Fortress Warrior_, which allows it to negate its own destruction once per turn!"

"True, but my _Big Bang Shot_ gives my _Van'Dalgyon_ the ability to inflict piercing battle damage!" _Van'Dalgyon_ roars, and then charges at _Fortress Warrior_, drawing the bow given to it by _Big Bang Shot_, as energy from _Van'Dalgyon_ passes into the arrow head. _Fortress Warrior_ raises its platform as a large shield to defend from the arrow. _Van'Dalgyon_ fires the arrow and it lands in the center of _Fortress Warrior_'s platform, as dark energy blasts around the shield and hits Yusei, followed very quickly by a blast of electricity.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yusei screamed as electricity blasted through his body.

Yusei: 2300 LP-300 LP

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna cried out as their friend was zapped with a large amount of electricity.

"Oh, no!"

"Yusei!"

"I'm okay! This is gonna be pretty hard to win, isn't it?"

"I'd say so, yeah! Hey, I have an idea! I need you to summon a level three monster this turn!"

"I got just the thing! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 500 LP SPC 8-9  
>Yusei: 300 LP SPC 10-11<br>Mysterious Duelist: 4000 LP SPC 7-8

"I summon _Tricular_ in defense mode!" Yusei exclaims as he lays the card on his Duel Disk. "I hope you know what you're doing, Mateo."

"Me too."

"Wa ha ha ha!" The mysterious duelist cackled. "It's my turn! Draw!

Mateo: 500 LP SPC 9-10  
>Yusei: 300 LP SPC 11-12<br>Mysterious Duelist: 4000LP SPC 8-9

"I activate my facedown spell card, _Speed Spell – Scapegoat_! I can pay 4 Speed Counters to summon 4 Goat Tokens to my side of the field!" Mateo called as his field became crowded with small, multicolored sheep. "As it isn't my turn, I can use this card without hindering the summoning of my turn."

Mateo: SPC 10-6

"Measly sheep tokens? Is that the only defense you can muster? Wa ha ha ha!" The mysterious duelist laughed maniacally. "Due to my _Big Bang Shot_, I have to pay two Speed Counters to keep it equipped to my _Van'Dalgyon_."

Mysterious Duelist: SPC 9-7

"_Van'Dalgyon_, attack one of Yurigaya's Sheep Tokens!"

"He… He's gonna lose!"

"No. He isn't. Look!"

Just as Yusei reached to activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Mateo pressed a button and threw his hand forward as his other facedown activates. "I activate the trap card _Dimensional Prison_! This card can only be activated when your monster attacks, and it is removed from play!"

"What?" The myserious duelist demanded as _Van'Dalgyon_ is absorbed with a roar into a portal that tore itself between Mateo and the mysterious duelist. "No!"

"Now that _Van'Dalgyon_ is destroyed, we don't have to worry about it. And we can end this one hell of a lot faster!" Mateo called as he revved his engine and sped up even faster around the track.

"That was an excellent play, Mateo!"

"Thank you."

"Grah! I set one card facedown! This ought to hold you at bay!"

"Then it's my turn!" Mateo places his hand on his deck and closes his eyes, as Yusei turns to look at him. He, too, closes his eyes.

_Whatever it is that you need, Mateo. You'll draw it. I know it._

Mateo draws his top card and his eyes open. He smiles as he spins around and starts driving backwards, slowing down to keep the mysterious duelist just behind him He glances at the card, and his gaze switches back to the mysterious duelist with a very determined expression.

Mateo: 500 LP SPC 6-7  
>Yusei: 300 LP SPC 12<br>Mysterious Duelist: 4000 LP SPC 9-10

"I pay two of my Speed Counters to activate my _Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon_! This allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field besides Speed World 3, and I'm choosing your facedown card!" Mateo throw his hand forward again as a gale of wind obliterated the mysterious duelist's facedown card, which opens slightly to reveal what it was, the trap card _Discord_. "Alright! The stage is set!"

"Whatever you're gonna do, Mateo, let's do it now!" Yusei called. Mateo nodded, and span back around, speeding up again.

"I'm gonna tune all seven monsters on this side of the field together! That's right! Level 2 _Dragonic Synchron_ tunes my four level 1 _Sheep Tokens_, Yusei's level 2 _Fortress Warrior_, and Yusei's level 3 _Tricular_!" Mateo called, throwing his hand into the air towards the monsters as _Dragonic Synchron_'s level stars floated out of its body, leaving a fading glowing outline of _Dragonic Synchron_ in its wake. After flying up, the level stars formed into two sparkling green rings, and the other six monsters flew within the rings, ready for the Synchro Summon.

"Poisoned skies and darkening galaxies, a whole universe full of feasts ripe for the picking! Illuminate the path of destiny!" The monsters within the Synchro rings turned into their level stars, and aligned themselves in a straight line. A green burst of energy pierces all nine level stars, and expanded to the edges of the rings, before engulfing the entire arena. "Synchro Summon!"

"I've never felt a Synchro Summon so powerful!" Luna called over the force of the summoning.

"Consume! O mighty _Star Eater_!" The green light faded away, leaving nothing.

"W… Where's your monster?"

Mateo smirked and pointed up to the sky. Yusei and the mysterious duelist look up, along with the other Signers, as an unimaginably large dragon appears, visible through the atmosphere as it makes its way in, the rest of the holographic creature wrapping itself around the entire earth a few times. Yusei looks up at it in awe, as Mateo speeds up even further.

"H-how can you have a monster so large?"

"Well, it is the _Star Eater_, after all. Did you expect it to be small? However, if it makes you feel any better, it isn't overly strong for its size."

"Four thousand attack points seems pretty strong to me!"

"Yes, but you're forgetting my _Dragonic Synchron_."

"What?"

"Of course! It only makes sense that it would benefit Dragon-type monsters in some sort of way, given its name!" Jack exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"When _Dragonic Synchron_ is used to Synchro Summon a level 9 or higher Dragon-type Synchro Monster, it gains 800 original attack points!" Mateo stated. "And since it's increasing the original attack, my _Star Eater_'s effect to make it unaffected by card effects is ineffective!"

"That's impossible! How could I have not foreseen this?"

"Star Eater! Attack him directly! Consume!" Star Eater roared, and then descended upon the Duel Arena. It passed through the glass roof without breaking and opened its mouth as it crashed to the ground around the mysterious duelist.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Mysterious Duelist: 4000 LP-0 LP

All the holograms faded, and Mateo slows down so that he is at the same pace as Yusei as they made a victory lap as the mysterious duelist crashed. The other Signers ran over to the wreck as Mateo and Yusei finished their lap. Mateo and Yusei both got off their Duel Runners and ran over to the wreck. They grabbed the arms of the mysterious duelist and pull him out of the wreckage and lie him down as emergency crews rush forwards with fire extinguishers to put out the flames.

"Are you alright?"

"You don't know what you have done." The mysterious duelist said weakly. "This 'dark force' you are afraid of? It's already here. But there are more dangerous foes. Ones who have orders to destroy Yurigaya."

Yusei looked to Mateo before looking back to the mysterious duelist. "What is this 'threat'"

"Wa ha ha… ha…" The mysterious duelist makes a noise as if he were powering down, and falls limp. Mateo looks to the other Signers before taking the mask he was wearing off to reveal a blank, robotic face.

"Well. That's not terrifying at all."

"Jack?" Yusei looked to his friends. "Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo… You might want to stay in the city for a while."

"I agree." Jack replied. "Do you have room back at the garage?"

"Of course." Yusei nodded. "I've even got room for you to stay, Mateo, but you may have to keep your Duel Runner elsewhere."

"Not a problem. It looks like we have work to do." Mateo replied. _But whoever it is that wants me dead… I have a bad feeling about this…_


	3. The Road to Rule

The Road to Rule

"How do you typically spend your Christmases, Mateo?" Luna asked as she sat next to Mateo on the couch. He glanced over to her, and then back to tinkering with some wires protruding from his Duel Disk.

"I spent the majority of my life alone, to be perfectly honest." Mateo replied. "I never really experienced a true Christmas. Every once in a while, I'd find someone who was just as lonely as I was, and we'd have a duel and trade cards, but other than that…"

"That's terrible!"

"Oh, it isn't so bad. You guys have this beautiful tree set up, and I suppose that one Christmas is better than no Christmas." Mateo closes the hatch on his Duel Disk and set it on the table as Jack walked up.

"Never liked Christmas. Not enough action. Suspense, yes, but Yusei and Crow always made me celebrate."

"I love how Jack conveniently forgot to mention that he was always the one who went out to find the tree."

"I did not!" Crow and Jack start bickering, and Mateo chuckles.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mateo." Luna called as Mateo picked up his Duel Disk and got off the couch to walk to his room. He closed the door as Crow and Jack's shouting started to get louder and Yusei got involved. Mateo threw himself onto his bed and sighed, his eyes closing.

Panic grew across Mateo's face as he looked down at his Duel Disk. He was at 50 Life Points. _How did I get so low so fast? What happened? What's going on..?_

Mateo's thoughts were interrupted by a blood-curdling roar. The shadows surrounding him parted for an even darker shadow, a large pitch-black dragon. It glared down at Mateo before breathing black flame, enveloping him completely. Mateo screamed in pain as his Life Points dropped to 0. The pain continued further, and the last thing Mateo felt was his heart stopping before he bolted awake in his bed, sweat pouring down his face, and panting heavily. He gulped, and looked over to his Duel Disk.

Mateo walks down the ramp into the garage and clicks a button on his Duel Runner. Two slender arms reach up from the Duel Runner and attach to the bottom of the Duel Disk blade, and it separates from the Wrist Dealer and attaches onto the Duel Runner. He lifts the arm and sits down on the seat for a moment, before he starts the Duel Runner up. The garage door opens, and Mateo starts to back out, but Jack enters the room.

"Mateo?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"Going out for a bit." Mateo continues heading out, but Jack hops off the ramp and walks over to his Duel Runner.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I've never been much of a sleeper myself." Jack replied. "I'll go with you."

"The city looks lovely around this time of year, doesn't it, Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I suppose so." Jack looked distracted, so Mateo brought his Duel Runner in a little closer to his.

"Hey! I heard an interesting rumor!"

"I'm not the rumor type, either."

"No, no, you'll like this!" Mateo called. Jack sighed and looked at him. "There's a rumor that anyone who's crazy enough to go Turbo Dueling on Christmas Eve, and Christmas Eve only, will have access to a special version of Speed World. What do you say?"

"Are… Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Yup! Wassamatter? Scared?"

"Hell no! Let's do this!" Mateo nodded and pressed a button on his Duel Runner screen, and the Duel Runner began actively searching for a Duel Track. After a few moments, it found one, and the entrance opened up. Mateo and Jack drove onto the track, with the entrance closing behind them.

"Duel mode active. Autopilot standing by." Jack and Mateo revved their Duel Runners. "Activating the _Snow World_ field Spell."

A glowing cloud appeared above Mateo and Jack's heads with snow slowly drifting down as ice formed across the Track. Jack and Mateo drew their top 5 cards. "Let's duel!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0  
>Jack: 4000 LP SPC 0<p>

"_Snow World_, huh?" Jack brought the card info up, and took his eyes off the road. His Duel Runner hit a patch of ice and started wobbling and sliding. "Whoa!"

"Ha! Looks like these ice patches are here to add some challenge to an already difficult game!" Mateo called. "Eh, Jack?"

"Indeed. So then. Shall we begin?"

"We shall. I'll make the first move!" Mateo placed his index finger on the top card of his deck and drew a card. "I draw!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0-1  
>Jack: 4000 LP SPC 0-1<p>

"I summon the _White Stone of Legend_ in Defense Mode!" Mateo called as the small egg-shaped stone appears to the field with a blue hue over it. "I'll place three cards facedown on my field to end my turn!"

"Looks like it's my turn then!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 1-2  
>Jack: 4000 LP SPC 1-2<p>

"If you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon my _Vice Dragon_ from my hand! Sure, it has only half of its original Attack, but it's gonna be used for more than that." Jack's monster roared to the field, despite its diminished state. "Cause I'm gonna release it! This allows me to summon my _Strong Wind Dragon_! And when Strong Wind Dragon is Normal Summoned by tributing a Dragon-type monster, it gains attack equal to half the original attack of the monster used for its summoning!"

"Quite the monster you've got there, Jack."

"Why, thank you!" Jack replied. "_Strong Wind Dragon_! Attack the _White Stone of Legend_! Hurricane Gale!"

_Strong Wind Dragon_ roared and then flapped its wings, as gale forces obliterated the _White Stone of Legend_ and ripped through it towards Mateo. At the last second, it stopped, and the sound of a card being drawn echoes through the Track. "What?"

"I activate my _Defense Draw_ Trap card! When I would take Battle Damage, I can activate this card and negate the damage, and then draw a card!" Mateo replied as he adds his card to his hand. His deck then shuffles itself and then a card is ejected from the top into Mateo's waiting hand. "And not only that, when the White Stone of Legend is sent to the graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand!"

"I guess this duel wouldn't be any fun if you just let me win, would it?"

"Of course not!"

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Mateo called. "I draw!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 2-3  
>Jack: 4000 LP SPC 2-3<p>

"I'm gonna summon my _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ in Attack mode!" Mateo placed his card on the Duel Blade, and the _Maiden_ appeared in a burst of light. "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

"Alright, looks like it's my turn!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 3-4  
>Jack: 4000 LP SPC 3-4<p>

"I summon my _Twin-Sword Marauder_! And with him, I attack your _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_!"

"My _Maiden_'s effect activates! When it is attacked, I can negate the attack and switch my _Maiden_ to Defense mode! Then I can special summon my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!" Mateo threw his hand into the air as the mighty _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ burst forth with a powerful roar.

"That's exactly what I was waiting for! _Strong Wind Dragon_! Attack the _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_!" Jack exclaimed as his dragon flapped its wings again, with the gale headed straight for the _Maiden_. "Hurricane Gale!"

At the last second, the _Maiden_ vanished, becoming its glowing blue Level Star. It floated over to the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ and wrapped around it, creating a glowing green ring around it. "You surprise me, Mateo! I haven't seen Urgent Tuning used in a long time!"

"Ha! Not many people have! From the primordial egg, I call and command you to rise! Illuminate the path of destiny!" _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_'s Level stars glowed through its body, and it becomes a glowing outline of itself. _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_'s Level stars arranged themselves into a straight line as they are pierced by a green light, expanding to the innermost rim of the stars. "Synchro Summon! Evolve! _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_!"

"No matter! _Strong Wind_! Destroy _Azure-Eyes_!

"Not quite! I activate my facedown Trap card! _Negate Attack_!"

"Is that monster your Signer Dragon, perhaps? Is that why you are determined to keep it safe?"

"To be honest with you, Jack, I have no idea what my Signer Dragon is. But I know for a fact that it isn't this Dragon or _Star Eater_." Mateo replied. "But for now… I draw!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 4-5  
>Jack: 4000 LP SPC 4-5<p>

"I pay 4 of my Speed Counters! Unlike _Speed World 3_, _Snow World_ doesn't give me benefits, but grants me the ability to hinder you! And by paying 4 Speed Counters, I can create an Ice Barrier to force your _Strong Wing Dragon_ into a weakened state! Mateo clicked a button, activating a rear-view camera as he span around, watching the screen for ice patches. He threw his hand forwards, and an ice barrier forms in front of Mateo's Duel Runner and shoots towards _Strong Wind Dragon_. When it hits it, its Attack power is reduced by 1000 points.

Mateo: SPC 5-1

"And now, my _Azure-Eyes Dragon_! Attack _Strong Wind Dragon_ with Primordial Breath!" _Azure-Eyes_ rears back and roars, before breathing white fire at _Strong Wind Dragon_, obliterating it.

"Ooof!"

Jack: 4000 LP-3900 LP

"That was a good move. But I've got something better!"

"Then bring it on, Jack!" Mateo span his Duel Runner back around and switched off his rear-facing camera. "My turn is over!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 1-2  
>Jack: 4000 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"If you control a Synchro Monster, I can special summon my _Mirror Resonator_ from my hand! Next, I summon my _Creation Resonator_! I tune my level three _Creation Resonator_ to my level 4 _Twin-Sword Marauder_!" Jack called. _Creation Resonator_'s three Level stars burst out of it and encircled _Twin-Sword Marauder_ with three glowing, green circles. _Twin-Sword Marauder_'s Level stars aligned themselves in a straight line before being pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost rim of the rings. "I Synchro Summon my _Exploder Dragonwing_! But that isn't all!"

"Go on, Jack. Show me what you've got!"

"I'm gonna tune my level 1 _Mirror Resonator_, now, to my level 7 _Exploder Dragonwing_!" Just like when _Exploder Dragonwing_ was summoned, _Mirror Resonator_'s Level star burst out of it and encircled _Exploder Dragonwing_. Then the level stars of _Exploder Dragonwing_ aligned themselves before the green light of a Synchro Summon pierced through all seven of them. "Behold, in an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I Synchro Summon the _Red Dragon Archfiend_!"

"There it is. Your mighty Signer Dragon."

"I pay 4 Speed Counters to reduce your _Azure-Eyes_ Attack by 1000!" Jack throws his hand forward as an ice barrier forms and shoots at _Azure-Eyes_. Mateo smirks as the ice collides with _Azure-Eyes_, weakening it.

Jack: SPC 6-2

"_Red Dragon Archfiend_! Attack _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_! Absolute Powerforce!" _Red Dragon Archfiend_'s hand becomes engulfed in flame as it roars. It turns to _Azure-Eyes_ and slashes, obliterating _Azure-Eyes_.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Mateo: 4000 LP-2500 LP

"That was a good one! I like that!" Mateo called out, laughing. "But I'm gonna win this, Jack. And I'll show you how!"

Mateo's Mark of the Dragon starts glowing through his coat sleeve. "It's my turn!"

Mateo: 2500 LP SPC 2-3  
>Jack: 3900 LP SPC 2-3<p>

"I summon my _Alexandrite Dragon_! And with one card facedown, I end my turn!"

"All you've got for your strategy is a small, weakling Dragon?" Jack replied. "Well, alright. Cause it's my turn, now!"

Mateo: 2500 LP SPC 3-4  
>Jack: 3900 LP SPC 3-4<p>

"I pay 4 of my Speed Counters to use the effect of _Snow World_! Now your _Alexandrite Dragon_'s attack is weakened!" Once again, the ice barrier forms and shoots at _Alexandrite Dragon_, weakening it.

Jack: SPC 4-0

"_Red Dragon Archfiend_, attack! Absolute Powerforce!" _Red Dragon Archfiend_ surges forward, but before it can reach _Alexandrite Dragon_, a large crack, flowing with dark energy. "Oh, no, you, don't! I activate my _Red Salvation_ Trap card! During the End Phase of the turn a _Red Dragon Archfiend_ is removed from the field, no matter where it is sent, it will return!"

"That only provides a temporary salvation from my _Dimensional Prison_, but I applaud your efforts, Jack!" Mateo smiled. "It's my turn, meaning your _Red Dragon Archfiend_ revives to the field!"

Mateo: 2500 LP SPC 4-5  
>Jack: 3900 LP SPC 0-1<p>

"I summon _Delta Flyer_ to my field! And with _Delta Flyer_'s effect, I can raise my _Alexandrite Dragon_'s Level by 1, making it level 5! So I'm gonna tune my level 3 _Delta Flyer_ to my level 5 _Alexandrite Dragon_! The Earth burns in a terribly beautiful display of power and might! Illuminate the path of destiny!" Mateo throws up his hand as a green light surrounds him. In a burst of red light, a card appears in his hand. "Synchro Summon! My display of strength, _Red Dragon Archfiend_!"

"So then. That's how it's gonna be, is it? _Archfiend_ vs _Archfiend_?"

"You could say that, but by the End Phase, there's only gonna be one _Red Dragon Archfiend_ on the field!" Mateo tapped on the brakes, and Jack sped past him, swerving to avoid an ice patch. "Using _Snow World_, I reduce your _Red Dragon Archfiend_'s Attack by 1000!"

Mateo: SPC 5-1

"_Red Dragon Archfiend_, attack! Use your Crimson Flare attack!" _Red Dragon Archfiend_ roared and turned to Jack's _Red Dragon Archfiend_. Mateo's monster blasted fire at Jack's _Red Dragon Archfiend_, which attempts to retaliate with its Absolute Powerforce attack, but fails to do so as it explodes.

"Augh!" Jack's Duel Runner wobbled a bit, and narrowly avoided an ice patch.

Jack: 3900 LP-2900 LP

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"I don't try to."

"Sounds fun. My turn, then?"

"Just one moment. I'm gonna set one card facedown. And I end my turn!"

"Alright! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 2500 LP SPC 1-2  
>Jack: 2900 LP SPC 1-2<p>

"I'm gonna activate my _Speed Spell – Overboost_ Spell card! This increases my Speed Counters by 6, but at my End Phase, they reduce down to 1!" Boosters appear on the back of Jack's _Pheonix Whirlwind_, and he blasts forwards.

Jack: SPC 2-8

"Next, I activate my Spell card _Speed Spell – Deceased Synchron_ from my hand! This lets me perform a Synchro Summon using monsters that reside in my Graveyard by paying 8 Speed Counters! So I'm gonna double tune my level 8 _Red Dragon Archfiend_ with my level 3 _Creation Resonator_ and level 1 _Mirror Resonator_!" Three balls of light float out of Jack's Graveyard and take form as the three monsters Jack is using for the Synchro Summon. In a burst of light, fiery rings are created from the two Tuner Monsters equal to their level stars, and surround _Red Dragon Archfiend_. The rings start spinning until _Red Dragon Archfiend_ is no longer visible.

Jack: SPC 8-0

"Here is comes."

Jack's Mark of the Dragon starts to glow as he raises his hand into the air, and, like when Mateo summoned _Red Dragon Archfiend_, a light glowing in the shape of a card appears in Jack's hand. "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon _Red Nova Dragon_!"

_Red Nova Dragon_ roars as the flames evaporate. "With his effect, he gains Attack equal to every Tuner Monster in my Graveyard, but at the moment, there isn't any Tuners in my graveyard. But it's enough to beat your _Red Dragon Archfiend_! Attack!"

_Red Nova Dragon_ soars up into the sky, and then shoots down at _Red Dragon Archfiend_. "Afraid I can't allow, that, Jack!"

Just before _Red Nova Dragon_ would strike, a large shield appeared between it and _Red Dragon Archfiend_. As it hits the shield, Mateo is hit with a burst of green energy.

Mateo: 2500 LP-6000LP

"What?"

"You triggered my _Draining Shield_ Trap card! It negates your attack, and increases my Life Points by your monster's Attack points!"

"You're really not making this easy!"

"Not trying to make this easy. I need _Red Dragon Archfiend_. So long as I can draw the right card, at least." Mateo replied. "Speaking of which, is it my turn?"

"Go ahead. Draw this card, if you think that you can." Mateo looks down to his deck, and concentrates, but his mind wanders to his nightmare, and his life being eradicated when his Life Points reached 0. His heart started beating faster and he started to hyperventilate. "Mateo? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I think so. Okay. It… It's my turn!" Mateo puts his hand on his deck, and the top card started glowing. He looks relieved, as he draws it. "I draw!"

Mateo: 6000 LP SPC 2-3  
>Jack: 2900 LP SPC 0-1<p>

"I summon _Majestic Dragon_ in attack mode!" Mateo called as the dragon appeared to the field. "And when I Normal Summon a monster, I can special summon my _Turbo Booster_ from my hand!"

"Oh, bollocks!"

"You know what this means! I'm gonna tune my level 1 _Majestic Dragon_ to my level 8 _Red Dragon Archfiend_ and level 1 _Turbo Booster_!" _Majestic Dragon_ floated up and then expanded to several times its original size. _Red Dragon Archfiend_ roared as _Turbo Booster_ floated up to its chest as _Majestic Dragon_ floats higher, and they pass through _Majestic Dragon_'s now transparent form. All nine Level starts shoot out of the monsters and align themselves from head to tail on _Majestic Dragon_, as a green light pierced all nine of them. "Cracking earth and enveloping flame. Show all who stand before you the truth in majesty! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

The light that pierced through the nine Level stars expanded until it enveloped the entire Duel Track. "Synchro Summon! Blaze on, _Majestic Red Dragon_!"

"Damn it."

"I think you know what happens now."

"Obviously."

"Good. Cause I'm gonna use _Majestic Red Dragon_'s effect to negate _Red Nova Dragon_'s effect! And, due to its effect, _Majestic Red Dragon_ gains Attack equal to _Red Nova Dragon_'s Attack!" Mateo revved his Duel Runner and surged forward. "_Majestic Red Dragon_, attack! Flare of Majesty!"

Majestic Red Dragon flew up, and then launched itself at _Red Nova Dragon_ as the sun broke over the city buildings. _Majestic Red Dragon_ smashed through _Red Nova Dragon_, and it explodes. "Eeeeeuuuuurrrrrrgggghhhhhh!"

Jack: 2900 LP-0 LP

As Jack's Life Points reduce to 0, a burst of steam is ejected on either side of Jack, as he is brought to a stop. _Majestic Red Dragon_ and the ice and snow of _Snow World_ fade as Mateo circles around and stops next to Jack, who is in the middle of removing his helmet. "That was an awesome duel."

"I suppose."

"You know, that was the one thing about Christmas that I really consider tradition."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, life on your own, it isn't always easy. But there's always someone to duel, and it's a way to pass the time. After all, what time was it when we left? Three, four in the morning? It's now seven o'clock." Mateo replied. "Thanks for keeping my only Christmas tradition alive."

"Oh. My, uh… My pleasure." Jack replied. "We should probably be headed back home, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, probably.

Jack and Mateo walk their Duel Runners back into the garage. Jack clicks a button on the wall and the garage door closes. Quietly walking up the ramp, they stop when a voice calls out. "Didn't think you'd be able to sneak out for a midnight ride and get away with it, did you?"

Crow steps out from the doorway and into the garage. "Come on. Christmas breakfast is gonna start, soon."

"Is that Jack?"

"Yes, Martha!"

"MARTHA?!"

"Yeah, we invited her." A black woman walks around the corner and sees Jack. She smiles and hugs him, a surprised look on his face.

"And what sort of time is this, Jack Atlas?

"I, uh…"

"Well it's a good thing you made it, at least. Come inside. Oh, and you must be Mateo." Martha pushed past a bewildered Jack and hugged Mateo. "Yusei's told me about you, and this 'threat'. Don't worry about a thing. If anyone is gonna beat this thing, its you Signers. Now then. Off to breakfast. Go on."

Mateo chuckled a bit, before following Jack and Crow into the living area of Yusei's garage. Yusei and Leo appeared to be finished cooking and were in the middle of putting things on the dinner table. Luna and Akiza were setting the table. Luna looks over to the door and smiled as Mateo and Jack came in. "We thought you were gonna miss breakfast!"

"Nah, I wouldn't want to miss all this!"

After breakfast, everyone sat in the living room opening presents, except for Mateo, who was standing in the corner, watching everyone open gifts, smiling slightly. "Mateo!"

Yusei tossed a small box over to Mateo, who caught it. "This is from all of us."

Mateo looked up at everyone, who was watching him. He gulped and looked down at the gift in his hand, wrapped in red paper with a green bow. He gingerly untied the bow, and took the top off. With everyone watching in suspense, he took the card that was sitting inside the box out and stared at it. "Such a small thing, and yet… Yet it's so significant."

"A lot of strings had to be pulled to get that card. There are only two of its kind. But I think the power in it lies more in the title." Yusei replied. "_Gathering Wishes_."

"I'll treasure this. I mean it. All of you."

"Oh, before you get all mushy, I got you something, too." Jack walks into the room with a large box and hands it to Mateo. Mateo looks down at it and then back up to Jack quizzically, before unwrapping it. Opening the box, he sees a riding helmet for his Duel Runner. "Just don't blame me if it's not the right size."

"I'm sure it will be just fine. Thank you. All of you." Mateo replied, trying to hold back tears. "Thanks for making my first real Christmas a special one."


	4. Hi Ho, He Cometh!

_Author's Note_

_I would like to apologize to a certain user for being unable to use your request in this chapter. Unfortunately, I had already written this chapter when I found your review, and I have plans for the next couple of chapters in which the other main character is introduced, but I have a small gap just before the first encounter between the main villain and Mateo where I am more than obliged to apply your request :)_

Hi Ho, He Cometh!

_This is a large city. How will I achieve the task you have set for me?_

_ Yes._

_ I understand, My Lord._

_ Who must I find first?_

_ They will join our ranks. There is no escape._

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Hey, actually, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you…" The young woman sat up and looked to the man. Her eyes turned black. "Give me your soul?"

"What the hell?" The guy backed away, and the woman jumped up and snarled. He turned to run but she jumped at him and thrust her arm into the man's chest. He screamed, but then his screams were silenced.

"Ah. I love a good soul in the morning. Now then…" The woman rolled the man over as her eyes returned to normal. His panting is faint, and his eyes are yellowing and bloodshot. "I am Anya. And you are now my servant. You will obey my will, and you will open your mind to me. Understand?"

"Yes, Lady Anya."

"Good. Now you will go forth and find the one called Phillip Vulcan. Defeat him in a duel using this deck." Anya opens her deckbox and hands the man a deck. "The dark power infused in these cards will turn all who lose to my cause. And now, due to the mental connection, I will duel through you. Understand?"

"Yes, Lady Anya." The man takes her deck and stands. "I will defeat Phillip Vulcan for you, My Lady."

"Good. Now go. Now." The man nods and then staggers off. "Ha! This will be an absolute cinch! Don't worry, I won't get carried away again. Yes, I do realize what happened last time. It won't happen again. I promise you."

Anya's puppet staggers through the streets, barely looking at the city, and more looking at the people. A large blimp flies overhead, with a speaker blaring an announcement. "Meet the infamous undefeated Phillip Vulcan and his Flare deck! He's in the city for one day and one day only! If you want to get an autograph, go to the Conference Dome on 56th street!"

Anya's puppet growled and wandered off down the street.

"Heeeeeeeere he is, the undefeated Phillip Vulcan!" The MC screamed as the lights flashed. The crowd screamed as he walked onto the stage and up to the autograph table. He threw his hands into the air.

"I challenge you, Phillip Vulcan!" The crowd grew silent. Anya's puppet pushed through the crowd, Anya now in control. Phillip laughed as he walked onto the stage.

"You? You don't look so well, pal. Plus, I am the undefeated champion. You really think that you can beat me?" Phillip replied snidely.

"Not only can I beat you, but I will have you beat by my second turn." This time it was the crowd to laugh, as Phillip shook his head.

"Okay. But only if that is what you wish. Fetch me my Duel Disk."

"Excellent." Anya's puppet raised his Duel Disk as a man ran over to Phillip and fastened it to his arm. He ran off as the crowd moved aside to watch the duel. Anya's puppet smiled as a the ground erupted in black flame for a brief moment, before leaving a symbol of a twenty pointed star surrounded by sinister symbols was left behind.

"What the…"

"Oh, did I not mention? This is a Dark Duel, after all."

"Mister Vulcan!" The man came rushing forward to try and pull Phillip out of the duel, but he disintegrated as soon as he hit the edge of the symbol, leaving ash, smoke, and a splatter of blood that splashed onto the horrified crowd. "AAAAAAAAGH!"

Phillip gulped and looked from where the assistant was standing to Anya's puppet. He gulped. "O-okay. Let's duel."

"Terrific."

Anya's puppet: 4000 LP  
>Phillip Vulcan: 4000 LP<p>

"I will make the first move." Anya's puppet drew a card from his deck. "I discard three cards to special summon _Dark Tuner – Ultravetrix_!"

"_Dark Tuner_?"

"That's right! Now, I normal summon _Catastroph the Dark Centipede_ in attack mode!" Anya's puppet threw his hands into the air. "I tune negative Level 11 _Dark Tuner – Ultravetrix _to my level 2 _Catastroph the Dark Centipede_!"

The eleven black Level stars of _Ultravetrix_ burst out and fly towards _Catasroph_, and then force their way inside, with a pained expression evident on the _Dark Centipede_. Two of the black level stars from _Ultravetrix_ impact with two of the white stars from _Catastroph_ and vanish. The nine remaining stars fly out of the dying _Catastroph_, and it fades before it hits the ground. The stars fly in a circle, held together with black lightning. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!"

A burst of darkness appears and the negative Level stars fly into it. The darkness expands and then takes the shape of a warrior made of darkness. "Dark Synchro! Hi ho, he cometh! _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_!"

"A big bad monster is all you've got, eh?" Phillip chuckled. "On my turn, I win. You clearly weren't prepared to duel me."

"Make your move, Big Mouth. Prove to this crowd that you are worthy of being revered. Then again… That crowd is dead." Anya's puppet chuckled.

"What?" Phillip looked to the crowd and his smug look turned to one of terror. The people in the crowd were aging at an accelerated rate, with their life energy flying out of them and directly into _Frelt_. "What do you want from me? Make this nightmare end!"

"It ends when someone loses. Want to save them? Beat me. Otherwise, they will be lost forever. All seven hundred people." Anya's puppet replied. "Ha! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Fine! It's my turn! I know I'll win, because my whole deck is a burn deck!" Phillip placed a card on the field. "I activate _Flaming Hurricane_! This card inflicts 500 damage for every card in my hand! That's 5, so you take twenty-five hundred damage!"

"The effect of _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_ activates! When I would take effect damage, I only take half the damage, and you take the rest!"

"Huh? Augh!"

Anya's Puppet: 4000 LP-2750 LP  
>Phillip Vulcan: 4000 LP-2750 LP<p>

"So that's your endgame, is it? Draw or bust?"

"You could say that. Will you risk it?"

"I activate another _Flaming Hurricane_! You'll take two thousand damage!"

"The effect of _Frelt_ activates!"

"I activate _Damage Multiplicity_! This will double the damage I would take and rebound it back at yourself!"

"The effect of _Frelt_ activates!"

"Augh!"

Anya's Puppet: 2750 LP-750 LP  
>Phillip Vulcan: 2750 LP-1750 LP<p>

"I activate my _Ookazi_ Spell card! This card will inflict 800 damage!"

"_Frelt_'s effect activates!"

Anya's Puppet: 750 LP-350 LP  
>Phillip Vulcan: 1750 LP-1350 LP<p>

"I set one monster facedown and set one card facedown. That'll end my turn." Phillip looked determined, yet relieved. _My facedown monster is _Flame Bowman_, which will inflict 800 damage when flipped face-up. My Trap is Magic Cylinder. His monster has 2600 Attack, so even with its effect, I'm safe. I just have to survive his next turn and I will win._

"You think that you are safe, do you? Well, you are very, very wrong." Anya's puppet drew a card. "_Frelt_, attack Phillip's defense monster!"

"You've activated my Trap card!"

"When _Frelt_ attacks, no Spell or Trap card can be activated!" _Frelt_ picks up its mighty sword and slashes downward at Phillip's defense monster. The second the sword made the slightest contact with the card, it exploded.

"My monster's Flip effect activates!"

"Not so fast! When _Frelt_ attacks a Defense position monster, it is automatically destroyed before effects can activate. And, if such is the case, I can discard my hand to have _Frelt_ attack again! _Frelt_! Use Nightmare Slash!" _Frelt_ removed his sword from the ground and loomed over a whimpering Phillip. The sword faded into pitch black and then he leaped and slashed at Phillip at the same time, hitting him at full force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Phillip Vulcan: 1350 LP-0 LP

Phillip dropped to his hands and knees. "I failed them…"

The burn marks in the ground started writhing like snakes and slithered up Phillip's arms. They crawled all the way up to Phillip's head and forced their way into his eyes. "Aaaaaaaaa-ha ha!"

Phillip covered his eyes as he screamed. He collapsed, and removed his hands from his eyes. After a moment, they opened, and were pitch black for a moment before returning to their original lavender color. "Lady Anya. I am now in your service."

"And what service is that?" Anya's puppet questioned as Phillip stood up.

"The service of the Dark." As these words flowed out of Phillip's mouth, Anya's puppet's mouth curled into a menacing smile.


	5. The Tag Team Combo!

The Tag Team Combo!

"A month had passed since the massacre at the Phillip Vulcan autograph signings. A few more massacres like that had happened, however a few had survivors. They were aged many years in a matter of seconds and the only thing they could mutter was about a large being who absorbed the life of all but the people who were dueling. Security had been scouring the streets looking for the missing people and whoever was behind this, but with them abandoning other missions, bounty hunters and criminals had taken to the Duel Tracks.

"Yusei, Jack, the other Signers, and I tried to pick up the slack where Security is thinnest, but it was still hard. Luckily, we weren't on our own at this." Mateo said. "It all started with a typical patrol."

"Eurgh!" The criminal's Duel Runner came to a sudden stop as Mateo's _Piercing Storm_ and Crow's _Blackbird_ stopped next to it. "Hey, man, the Securities are busy! Can't you catch me a break?"

"No can do, buddy boy! You're coming with us!" Crow stepped out of his Duel Runner when the sound of several Duel Runners on the track above cuts him off and the criminal that Mateo and Crow were apprehending hits his accelerator and speeds off. "Damn it!"

"Ha! Now we got him! You're coming with us, Bengo!"

"Crow, go. I've heard that someone was helping us named Bengo, I'll lend him a hand." Mateo looked up, and back to Crow.

"Are you sure? How are you even gonna get up there?"

"Very dangerously. Now get him. I'll stop them." Mateo replied, pointing to the upper track. Crow nodded and hopped back into his Duel Runner, speeding off. Mateo put his hand onto the break and slightly accelerated until he was aimed in at the edge of the track. He held the break and accelerated as he watched through the glass of the upper duel track as four Duel Runners approached. Just as they were about to approach overhead, Mateo released the break and accelerated forwards. He drove around the side of the track and launched himself into the air and flew over the heads of the other Duel Runners as they shot by and rolled down the siding of the other track. He sped up and watched as all three of the Duel Runners following the lead one threw wires with claws at it, hooking on to it.

"You're gonna duel, and you're gonna like it!" One of them said. "Preparing to initiate an All or Nothing Turbo Duel!"

"All or Nothing?"

"You lose, you lose your freedom and your Duel Runner! You win, and we lose our Duel Runners, and, if Security cared, we'd lose our freedom!"

"Sounds fun! Mind if I barge in?" Mateo asked as he caught up.

"No, it's fine, I have this." The driver of the lead Duel Runner replied. "Who are you guys, anyways? Don'tcha know that your actions are illegal?"

"Oh, we do. What you don't seem to realize is that we don't care!"

"Hey! Bengo guy! Let me help you!"

"No. I know your type. Offensive." He replied. "I'm not like you."

"You're outmatched three to one. I'm helping, whether you like it or not!"

"Damn it, I said no!" The lead Duel Runner reached for his Duel Initiate button, but Mateo hit his, first.

"Turbo Duel engaged. Duel Mode active. Autopilot standing by." All five Duel Runner CPUs announced. "Activating the _Speed World 3_ Field Spell."

"I said I could handle this!"

"Shut up. Name?" Mateo asked. Mateo waited a second and asked again. "Name?"

"Shiho Bengo. Yours?"

"Mateo Yurigaya."

"Yurigaya? We lucked out! You're on our list as well! Anyone got an extra hook?" One of the bounty hunters asked, looking to his two comrades, who shrugged.

"Who do you think we are? Overachievers? We barely prepared to find one target, much less two!"

"Ugh! Fine! Let's duel!"

Mateo and Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 0  
>Bounty Hunters: 4000 LP SPC 0<p>

"I draw!" Mateo called, drawing one card from his deck.

Mateo and Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 0-1  
>Bounty Hunters: 4000 LP SPC 0-1<p>

"I summon _Galaxy Serpent_ from my hand! Then, when I control a Dragon-type monster, I can banish it in order to special summon my _Red-Eyes Dark Metal Dragon_!" Mateo called as his metallic dragon appeared to the field. "With his special ability, I can special summon one Dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard, and I choose my _White Stone of Legend_! I'll place three cards facedown to end my turn!"

"Then I'll make my move, mate!" One of the bounty hunters drew a card from his deck.

Mateo and Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 1-2  
>Bounty Hunters: 4000 LP SPC 1-2<p>

I summon _Gate Blocker_ from my hand, and then, with the effect of a monster in my hand, I can release it!" The barrier-shaped monster that appeared started to glow and then grew in height as a new monster took to the field. "I special summon _Gate Blocker 2_ in defense mode! I'll place two cards facedown to end my turn!"

"I'm up, then! I draw!"

Mateo and Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 2  
>Bounty Hunters: 4000 LP SPC 2-3<p>

"What? How come we didn't get any Speed Counters?"

"Ten years ago, this was a card that the Securities used while dueling." Mateo replied. "It prevents the opposing players from receiving Speed Counters. I assume you guys are ex-Security. I'm sure Trudge will be overjoyed to see you behind bars."

"I'm sure he would. But not today!"

"Whatever! I'll defeat all three of you _without_ your help, Yurigaya!" Shiho replied. "I summon _Azurian Secretary_ in attack mode! When an _Azurian_ monster is on the field, its effect is based on its battle position! And when _Azurian Secretary_ is in attack mode, I can add two spell or trap cards to my hand! So I'm gonna add _Objection!_ and _Civil Disobedience_ to my hand, and I set them facedown on the field!"

"I activate my facedown trap card, _Raigeki Break_!" A dark storm brewed above the battle field. "I can use this card to destroy one card on the field, all at the cost of discarding one card!"

As the bounty hunter discarded a card, a burst of energy flew out of it and into the cloud. Lightning started rumbling within it, and in a flash, an arc of lightning obliterated _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_.

"Ha! Don't got your big scary dragon to hide behind anymore, do you?" Mateo smirked at the bounty hunter's remark.

"I have more than that 'big scary dragon'. And I have no intention of hiding." Mateo responded.

"You better, cause I'm beating them on my own!" Shiho replied.

"There was something about Shiho besides his completely opaque helmet and the obvious glare he was giving me. There was some other strength residing within him. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to find out what it was, but his Duel Runner and freedom were at stake, so I wasn't about to just up and let him risk losing. At least, not the first time."

"It's my turn, buddy!"

Mateo and Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 2  
>Bounty Hunters: 4000 LP SPC 3-4<p>

"I summon _Beast King Barbaros_ to the field in attack mode!"

"You can't do that! _Barbaros_ is a level eight monster!"

"He can." Mateo replied.

"What?"

"Your friend is right. I can normal summon _Beast King Barbaros_ without tributing, but his attack is reduced to 1900." The bounty hunter replied. "Now, _Beast King Barbaros_! Attack _Azurian Secretary_!"

_Barbaros_ lifted its lance and charged at _Azurian Secretary_, who stood fast against the approaching monster. It smirked as the sound of sirens pierced the area, forcing the _Beast King_ into a defensive position. The _Secretary_ bowed its head and kneeled, as the sirens stopped.

"What?"

"I activated my _Civil Disobedience_ trap card. When you target an _Azurian_ monster I control for an attack, I can activate _Civil Disobedience_." Shiho replied. "It lets me negate that attack, change your monster's battle position, and then I can switch up to two _Azurian_ battle positions. Then the battle phase ends."

The bounty hunter growled as Shiho looked over to Mateo. "I told you I don't need help."

"Yet. It's my turn!"

Mateo and Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 2  
>Bounty Hunters: 4000 LP SPC 4-5<p>

"I summon _Delta Flyer_! When I normal summon a monster, I can special summon _Turbo Booster_ from my hand!" Mateo called as his monsters leapt to the field. "Now I can use _Delta Flyer_'s effect to raise one monster on this side of the field's level by one, and I choose _Azurian Secretary_!"

"Don't you dare!"

_Delta Flyer_ flew up and vanished as its level stars flew out. _Azurian Secretary_ leaped into the air as the three level stars of _Delta Flyer_ encircled it and created glowing green rings. The five level stars of _Azurian Secretary_ appeared as it vanished, and aligned themselves in a straight line. "I tune my level three _Delta Flyer_ to Shiho's level five _Azurian Secretary_!"

"Hey! I said don't you dare!"

"Clustering starlight, flow, and give form to this mighty creature! Illuminate the path of destiny!" Mateo threw his hand into the air as a green light pierced through the five level stars and then expanded to the innermost section of the synchro rings. "Synchro Summon! Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_!"

"Hey, I was using that! How dare you take that from me?"

"Now I tune my level one _White Stone_ to my _Turbo Booster_!" Just like with _Delta Flyer_, the _White Stone of Legend_'s single level star flew out of it and encircled _Turbo Booster_ with its synchro ring. It vanished, leaving behind its single level star. "The light of the… No… MY future wavers! And when the past threatens the future, the might of all must gather to weave them together again! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

The single level star of _Turbo Booster_ is pierced by an expanding green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the synchro ring. "Synchro Summon! Accelerate, my Synchro Tuner, _Formula Synchron_!"

"What the hell is a _Synchro Tuner_?"

"Do you live under a rock or something? Okay, anyways! When the _White Stone_ is sent to the graveyard, I can add a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ to my hand! Then I can draw one card from my deck with _Formula Synchron_! And now for something that will end this duel right now!" Mateo revved and accelerated past the three bounty hunters and Shiho. The two level stars of _Formula Synchron_ flew out and flew forwards. In the distance, Mateo could see two Accel-Synchro rings. He accelerates even faster. "Let's do this!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"My clustering dreams, punch through the veil and reveal yourself as the miracle you truly are! Illuminate the path of destiny! Accel-Synchro!" Mateo reached out with his right hand as a card bursts into existence between his fingers. Mateo passed through the Accel-Synchro rings and vanished in a burst of light.

"Accel-what?"

"Where's he go?"

"What's happening?"

A green circle appeared behind the four other duelists as Mateo burst through him, _Shooting Star Dragon_ in pursuit. "Rise, _Shooting Star Dragon_!"

"You wasted my _Secretary_ for _that_?" Shiho replied with anger in his voice.

"No, I _borrowed_ your _Secretary_ to use his special ability! I can look at the top five cards of my deck, and my dragon can attack once for every tuner monster in the top five cards!" Mateo drew the top five cards, and then revealed them. "In my hand is _Alexandrite Dragon_, _Dragonic Synchron_, _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_, _Influence Dragon_, and my second _White Stone of Legend_! This means my _Shooting Star Dragon_ can attack four times this turn!"

"No way!"

"_Shooting Star Dragon_, attack _Beast King Barbaros_ and _Gate Blocker 2_!" Mateo commanded. _Shooting Star Dragon_ flew up and then split into four versions of itself. "Shooting Mirage attack!"

Two of the _Shooting Star Dragon_ mirages flew down and obliterated the two monsters. "Now, _Shooting Star Dragon_! Finish them off!"

The final two mirages of _Shooting Star Dragon_ flew down and smashed into the three bounty hunters at full speed. As their life points reach zero, a burst of energy overloads the CPUs on their Duel Runners. The hooks let go of Shiho's Duel Runner as all five duelists came to a halt.

Bounty Hunters: 4000 LP-0 LP

"I could have handled it."

"I couldn't take the chance!" A beeping sound on the three bounty hunters stopped Mateo and Shiho from starting to argue. Yusei and Jack pulled up behind them as Mateo looked to them.

"Mateo, my screens say you're in the middle of a duel." Yusei says.

"What? But it just ended!"

"Just before the duel ended, I sent some messages to our bosses of where to find you. They're good at hacking into things." One of the bounty hunters replied. On cue, a large splash echoes through the arena as a submarine peaked the water. A door opened on the top, and a platform rose up with a man on it, and locked in place, a screen and duel field emerging from the railing. From above, small jet approached, and a door opened on the bottom, with two jet engines dropping down to allow the jet to hover.

"Land ho! Looks like we've got ourselves some scurvy failures and a few of our targets. Let's see… Mateo Yurigaya, Shiho Bengo, Yusei Fudo, and Jack Atlas. Looks like Fudo and Atlas weren't a part of the duel. A shame." The man on the submarine called up to the man in the jet. "Jet! Is your deck primed for combat against Yurigaya?"

"You know it, Depp! Is yours?"

"Damn straight!"

"Then let's get it on! But I suppose it's not fair being two duel fields against one!" Jet pressed a button and a few hooks launched out and attached to Mateo and Shiho's Duel Runners. Depp pressed a button on his screen and the same happened. "Same rules as before, but this time, it won't be tag-team! However, I can't just give you both four thousand Life Points. I think two thousand each will be sufficient."

"_Two thousand_? What do you want with us, anyways? Don't you know that being a bounty hunter is illegal?" Shiho demanded.

"Do you see Security anywhere around here, ye scurvy dog? I didn't think so! Two thousand it is!"

"Shiho, we have to work together this time. No arguing. Okay?"

"Don't steal my monsters and we won't have a problem."

"No, damn it, I'm serious. This won't be three weakling bounty hunters. These are the big wigs." Mateo commanded. "I am an offensive player. Please. We have to work together."

"Ugh. Fine." Mateo nodded at Shiho's response and then turned back to Yusei and Jack.

"Deal with these yahoos. Me and Shiho will take them on." Yusei and Jack nodded, and Mateo turned forward with his Duel Runner. "Let's do this, Shiho."

Shiho reluctantly nodded, and them he accelerated forwards with Mateo alongside him, Jet and Depp following quickly. All four of them drew the top five cards of their decks. "Let's duel!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 0  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 0<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 0  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 0<p> 


	6. Justiciar

_Writer' Note: Apologies for my lack of posting, lately. It's that time of the year where Finals reign supreme. I will post as often as I can, but with such exams dawning my doorstep, such a task will be difficult. Thanks for reading!_

Justiciar

"Let's duel!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 0  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 0<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 0  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 0<p>

"I'll be makin' tha' first move in this, here, duel! Draw!" Depp drew a card from his deck.

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 0-1  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 0-1<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 0-1  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 0-1<p>

"I summon _Barrier Statue of the Torrent_ in defense mode! I place one card facedown, and end my turn!" Depp called as his monster burst to the field with a blue hue around it. He points at Shiho. "It's your turn, ye scurvy dog!"

"You know, pirates didn't really talk like tha—"

"Shut up! Just make your move!"

"Fine! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 1-2  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 1-2<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 1-2  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 1-2<p>

"I summon _Azurian Juror_ in attack mode! I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn!" Shiho placed two cards on the field.

"Roger that, it's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 2-3  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 2-3<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 2-3  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 2-3<p>

"Looks like I'm gonna have to toss down a couple of facedowns! Next, I summon forth my _Red Gadget_!" Jet called, as the red gear-shaped monster appeared to the field. "Through his special ability, I can add a _Yellow Gadget_ to my hand upon his arrival on the battlefield!"

"Looks like you are gonna have a pretty rough go around if you're gonna place a monster like that in attack mode!" Shiho called. "Especially with the offensive fighting style of Mateo, over here!"

"There comes a time for that. Not every good strategy starts with a defense." Mateo called, glancing over to Shiho. _Chances are, he's planning on summoning _Stronghold, the Moving Fortress_. Meaning his plan is to protect that _Red Gadget_. All I have to do is prevent that from happening._

"It's my turn!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 3-4  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 3-4<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 3-4  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 3-4<p>

"I'll set two cards facedown! Next, I summon forth my _Alexandrite Dragon_!" Mateo called. His glimmering, majestic dragon erupted to the field with a roar, and, without warning, was sucked into a hole that appeared. "What?"

"Whoops! Looks like you triggered my matey's trap card!"

"Roger that! By summoning your _Alexandrite Dragon_, the bogey stepped right into the _Bottomless Trap Hole_!" Jet laughed. "What, did you think this was _Stronghold, the Moving Fortress_? Sorry, but that is a negatory. Ha! Ha ha ha!"

"That's not a problem! I have more in my deck than _Alexandrite_!"

"Like _Shooting Star_?" Depp asked quizzically. "Sorry to say, but these metal hooks and chain are designed to prevent your duel runner from accelerating to a certain point, meaning that ya won't be able to summon your beasty!"

"Heh! I loaded my deck with tons of other dragons to contend with. I have many more 'beasties' that are more than capable of winning this game!" Mateo declared. "And so long as Shiho defends while I strike, we will have no problem!"

"You better back up your claims with actions!" Depp replied. "Or Jet and I will keel-haul ya!"

"Heh. Speaking like a third-rate bounty hunter. I'd like to see you try!"

"Grah! I'll teach you who's third-rate, matey! It's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 4-5  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 4-5<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 4-5  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 4-5<p>

"I summon _Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier_!"

"Huh? _Cryomancer_? What are they up to?"

"Jet, do you mind?"

"Negative. Feel free to use my monster to your heart's content!"

"I'm tuning my level two _Cryomancer_ to Jet's level four _Red Gadget_!" Depp called maniacally as his _Cryomancer_'s two level stars flew out of it. They circled around the _Red Gadget_ and created two glowing green rings. The four level stars of the monster within started glowing through the being's body, and it faded out, leaving only the stars. They aligned themselves in a straight line. "From the depths of the ocean, I call you to rise! Your puny defenses are no match for the raging sea itself!"

A green light pierced through the four stars, and then extended to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "Synchro summon! Crash forth, from the depths of the ocean! _Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_!"

"_Brionac_?"

"This duel just got interesting." Mateo's mouth curved into a smile. "Damn right, you're third rate! Like me with Jet's, you've fallen straight into my trap!"

"I what, now?"

"Reveal facedown card! _Bottomless Trap Hole_!"

"No!" Depp panicked as his _Brionac_ was absorbed into the same hole that snatched away _Alexandrite_. "My dragon!"

"Good move!" Shiho replied. "It's my turn, now!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 5-6  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 5-6<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 5-6  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"I activate my _Right to an Attorney_ Speed Spell! I can pay four speed counters to activate this cards ability, allowing me to change the battle position of the _Azurian_ _Juror_ on my field!" Shiho commanded.

Shiho: SPC 6-2

"What tha' 'ell is that supposed to accomplish?"

"When the effect of _Right to an Attorney_ successfully changes the battle position of my _Azurian Juror_, I can special summon a level four or lower _Azurian_ monster from my hand or graveyard!" Shiho replied. "And I summon my level three _Azurian Peacekeeper_!"

"Not so fast! My _Barrier Statue of the Torrent_ ensures that only WATER-attribute monsters can be summoned!"

"If you'd done your homework, you'd know that all _Azurians_ are WATER-attribute!" Shiho replied. "I'm not done, yet! I summon forth my _Azurian Clerk_! This level two Tuner's ready to roll, and he's got quite a punch!"

_Azurian Clerk_'s two level stars flew out of it and encircled the other two _Azurian_ monsters on the field, creating glowing green Synchro rings. The six level stars of the monsters inside glowed through their bodies, and caused them to vanish. They aligned themselves in a straight line. "Law. The defining force of our society. I summon forth a dragon who is Law Incarnate! All rise, for court is in session!"

Shiho drew a gavel from his belt. He rose it high, and then struck it down onto the space on his duel field where his monster was about to appear. "Synchro Summon! The Supreme Judge, _Justiciar Dragon_!"

_"It was at that moment that a surge of energy flowed through the entire duel arena. Shiho's dragon rose to the field, and then… Well, then I saw… It."_

_ "It?"_

_ "The Mark. Specifically, a Mark of the Dragon."_

_ "I thought there was only seven?"_

_ "Until before I met Yusei, Jack, and the others, you thought there were only six. But that isn't what I mean."_

_ "Well, what do you mean, then?"_

_ "It was definitely a Mark of the Dragon. But I have never sensed the power it emitted before. And it was a deep blue, instead of the typical red of the Crimson Dragon."_

_ "You mean… Like the Dark Signers?"_

_ "No. Definitely not like them. They don't signify with a dragon, they signify with Darkness Duels and the Earthbound Immortals." Mateo replied. "This guy… He has some sort of power that I can't quite fathom."_

A burst of blue energy flowed throughout the track as the mighty dragon erupted to the field with a roar. "My mighty dragon gains five hundred attack for every WATER-attribute monster in my Graveyard! Meaning my monster will gain fifteen hundred points for the three monsters I used in his summoning!"

"Huh?"

"_Justiciar_! Attack _Barrier Statue of the Torrent_! Justice Wave!" Shiho called. His dragon roared, and the shockwave emitted from the dragon caused Depp's statue to crumble.

"No! My _Barrier Statue_!"

"And I'll end off my turn!"

"Shiho, what is that?" Mateo asked, indicating to the glowing blue symbol on Shiho's arm.

"Oh, this? I've had this for years, ever since I got _Justiciar_. Freaky, huh?"

"Enough prattling! Looks like it's my turn, and I have a pretty major operation to make!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 6-7  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 2-3<br>Jet: 4000 LP SPC 6-7  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 6-7<p>

"I'm gonna start my move off with another facedown card, and then the activation of my _Return from the Different Dimension_ trap card! This allows me to pay half my Life Points, in order to summon forth all removed from play monsters!" Jet called. A portal erupts in the center of the field, and from within, _Brionac_ and _Alexandrite_ erupt from within. "While it's true that this effect only lasts until the end phase of this turn, I can at least use these monsters to end this duel!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Jet: 4000 LP-2000 LP

"I'm summoning _Genex Controller_! And this level three Tuner's got a heavy payload! Cause I'm tuning _Genex Controller_ to the _Alexandrite Dragon_ I recalled from the _Different Dimension_!" _Genex Controller_'s three level stars flew out and encircled _Alexandrite Dragon_ with its glowing Synchro rings. _Alexandrite Dragon_ roared as it vanished, leaving only its level stars behind. They aligned themselves into a straight line, and were pierced by a green light. This very light expanded to the innermost edge of the rings. "I Synchro Summon the _Genex Ally Triforce_! And since I have the powers of _Brionac_, I can end this duel right now, and capture two targets!"

"Bring it on!"

"What? No, no, no, no, no, don't bring it on!"

"I activate _Brionac_'s special ability!" Jet called. "I can discard one card, and send one card on the field back to where it came from! Now go, Cyclone of Reversal!"

_Brionac_ roared, and a cyclone of wind and water rose from the ocean and started travelling towards Justiciar Dragon. Shiho looked around, and then at Mateo, who was smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm smiling at how easily these guys are falling into my traps! Opening reverse card! _Obligatory Redirection_!" Mateo called, as a cyclone spinning in the opposite direction forms in front of _Justiciar_. "This card activates when a card effect like _Brionac's_ activates and targets a monster! By discarding a card from my hand, it summons a _Redirection Token_ to the field, and forces _Brionac_ to target it! And, if you have any intention of trying to use _Brionac_ again, you can't! Cause this _Token_ has got quite a bite, a bite capable of negating your monster's ability!"

"Huh?" The cyclone created by _Obligatory Redirection_ collided with the cyclone created by _Brionac_, causing them to redirect. The wind blasted back, and struck _Brionac_. It roared weakly, as its effect is negated. "And… That means…"

"That means that my _Justiciar Dragon_ is safe and sound on my side of the field!" Shiho replied.

"And when your turn ends, _Return from the Different Dimension_ will automatically rip _Brionac_ back to the Removed from Play stack!" Mateo finished. On cue, the portal that _Brionac_ and _Alexandrite_ emerged from, and sucked _Brionac _back into it.

"Grrr!"

"Looks like it's my turn! And this is the perfect opportunity to increase the offensive power of my field!" Mateo called as he drew a card from his deck.

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 7-8  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 3-4<br>Jet: 2000 LP SPC 7-8  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 7-8<p>

"I'm gonna start by placing one card facedown!" Mateo called. He pulled another card from his hand slot. "Next, I activate _Speed Spell – Silver's Cry_! By paying seven Speed Counters, this card allows me to special summon a Normal Dragon-type monster from my graveyard!"

Mateo: SPC 8-1

"But you don't have a Normal Dragon-type monster in your graveyard!" Shiho called.

"As a matter of fact, I do! It's all thanks to you, Jet!"

"Huh? Me?"

"If you hadn't of used my _Alexandrite_ to summon your Triforce, he would have been banished back to the Removed from Play!" Mateo called. "Now then. To business!"

A roar pierced through the arena, and the arena started shaking. "An earthquake!"

"Not quite! Return to me, _Alexandrite Dragon_!" Mateo's dragon burst to the field with a roar, answering the call of _Silver's Cry_. "Next, I summon my _Delta Flyer_! Using his special ability, I can raise the level of _Alexandrite Dragon_ by 1! So now I tune my level three _Delta Flyer_ to my level five _Alexandrite Dragon_!"

"A Synchro monster, huh?" Depp inquired as the three level stars of _Delta Flyer_ flew out and encircled _Alexandrite Dragon_, creating three glowing Synchro rings. As with the three Synchro Summons before this one, the five level stars of _Alexandrite Dragon_ glowed through its form, causing it to vanish. They aligned themselves in a straight line, and were pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings.

"Clustering starlight, flow, and give form to this mighty creature! Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon!" Mateo called as he held his hand out. A card erupted into existence between his fingers as the green light faded away, leaving one of his favorite monsters. "Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_!"

"_Stardust_ can't save you! Especially since you can't bring about your _Shooting Star Dragon_!" Jet called.

"Newsflash, Propeller Cap, _Stardust_ is still a powerful monster, and there isn't anything you can do to stop it!" Mateo countered. "I end my turn!"

"I'll show you who's a propeller cap! It's my turn!" Depp called, defending his bounty hunter teammate.

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 1 2  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 4 5<br>Jet: 2000 LP SPC 8 9  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 8 9<p>

"I have the keys to our victory today! I summon another _Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier_ in Defense Mode! And I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown!"

"Looks like I'm up! I draw! Hmm. Looks like it isn't worth my while to attack _Cryomancer_. _Justiciar_! Attack _Genex Ally Triforce_!" Shiho called. "Justice Wave! Obliterate him, and the majority of his Life Points!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 2 3  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 5 6<br>Jet: 2000 LP SPC 9 10  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 9 10<p>

_Justiciar Dragon_ roared, and the shockwave emitted caused the metal of _Triforce_ to crumple, until he exploded, however, Jet's Life Points don't decrease. "What?"

"I activated my _Defense Draw_ trap card! As it was damage directed at Jet, I don't get to draw a card. But no matter!" Depp called. "Did ye find some good treasure, matey?"

"Affirmative!"

"You done? Cause I got a card that's gonna halt you in your tracks!" Shiho pulled a card from his hand slot. "Here we go! _Speed Spell – Pull Over!_! I can use this card and pay three Speed Counters only if I have four or less Speed Counters than an opponent! Since I'm dealing with two opponents, it only affects one, but it is of little consequence! Depp! Prepare to lose all your Speed Counters!"

Mateo instantly looked to Shiho. "Shiho! No!"

Shiho: SPC 6-3  
>Depp: SPC 10-0<p>

"Huh?" Too late. Depp's Speed Counters drop to 0, and his speed drops considerably, to the point that both Mateo and Shiho's Duel Runners are being tugged from two sides by the hooks that entrap their Duel Runners, and it starts to damage them. Depp increases speed, and the tension and force on the cables stops tearing the metal. "What happened?"

"When you pay speed counters, your speed doesn't really change at all. But when you lose Speed Counters, your Duel Runner literally slows down." Mateo explained. "When you forced Depp's Speed Counters to zero, he lost a lot of speed, which started to drag us. But that means that we're also being pulled forwards by a freaking jet. Damage will be incurred, but unless your engine is really sensitive, we're okay."

"What about yours?"

"What about my what?"

"Your engine."

"It will be fine. Let's focus on the duel."

"Right." Shiho sighed. "Looks like my turn is over."

"Ha! I'm up! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 3-4  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 3-4<br>Jet: 2000 LP SPC 10-11  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 0-1<p>

"I summon _Genex Ally Birdman_! Depp, do you mind if I borrow your _Cryomancer_?"

"Not at all!"

"Excellent! Time for Operation Catastor! I'm gonna tune level two _Cryomancer_ to my level three _Genex Ally Birdman_!" Jet called. After a burst of green Synchro energy, his monster appeared. "Rise, now! _Ally of Justice Catastor_!"

"Oh, no! Not _Catastor_!" Shiho reacted in horror, and then looked over to Mateo. "Which one is _Catastor_?"

"It destroys any non-DARK Attribute monster it battles. But we're at no risk, because my Stardust will protect all from the destructive effects of it."

"That's what you think!" Jet called. "_Ally of Justice Catastor_! Attack the bogey identified as _Justiciar Dragon_! Rend of Justice!"

"_Catastor_'s attack is no match for _Justiciar_'s! _Justiciar_! Retaliate!" _Justiciar Dragon_ roared and then breathed blue fire at _Catastor_. _Catastor_ slashed at the flames, and they instantly rebounded.

"_Catastor_'s effect obliterates your _Justiciar Dragon_!" At the last second, _Stardust Dragon_ flew into the path of the blast. "What?"

"I can tribute _Stardust Dragon_! This allow it to take the blast, and prevent any other cards from being destroyed due to your card's effect!" Mateo countered. "As a result, _Catastor_'s effect is negated, and he is destroyed! So much for your 'ultimate plan'!"

"It hasn't reached fruition yet. Activating my facedown trap card! _Call of the Haunted_!" A large metal casket appears on the field. "Emerging from the care package is none other than my _Ally of Justice Catastor_! _Catastor_, attack _Justiciar Dragon_! Rend of Justice!"

"No! _Justiciar_!" Shiho called out in terror as his dragon was obliterated. _Stardust Dragon_ reformed itself from the stardust raining down on the field.

"Don't worry. We still have _Stardust_. And so long as we have him…" Mateo continued. "We can do this."

"I don't see how. We haven't done any real damage to each other this entire time."

"Well, that's all about to change." Mateo placed his fingers on the top of his deck. _But if I can't draw the card I need, it could all go down in failure!_


	7. Hurricane

Hurricane

_Justiciar Dragon_ roared and breathed blue flame to retaliate against an attack from _Ally of Justice Catastor_. At the last moment, _Catastor_ slashed as the flames, and caused them to rebound and destroy _Justiciar_. "No! _Justiciar_!"

As Shiho's dragon exploded, the blue dust that was slowly raining down on the Duel Arena started to glow, and flew together, reforming the _Stardust Dragon_. "Don't worry! So long as we have _Stardust_, we can do anything!"

Mateo placed his fingers on the top of his deck. _But if I don't draw the card I need, it could all all go down in failure!_

He closed his eyes, and felt the power of the wind. A tug at his arm as the power of the Crimson Dragon surged through his entire body. A golden glow bathed his face, and he opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Mateo! Now it's my turn to ask you what that is!" Shiho pointed forwards, and Mateo realized that his Mark of the Dragon was glowing, and a strange tingling on his back.

"Like you, I'll explain later." Mateo replied. He looked down at his deck, and saw that the top card of his deck was glowing gold. He placed his fingers on the top card of his deck, and pulled the card. "It's my turn!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 4-5  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 4-5<br>Jet: 2000 LP SPC 11-12  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 1-2<p>

"I activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard!"

"What? Your graveyard?"

"If I control a _Stardust Dragon_, I can special summon the _Stardust Xiaolong_ that's resting in my graveyard!" Mateo called, as the small dragon launched out of Mateo's graveyard. "Next, I summon my _Majestic Dragon_!"

"_Majestic Dragon_? How many times do we have to tell you? You can't use _Shooting Star Dragon_!" Jet called smugly.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that _Stardust Dragon_ can do other things?" Mateo called. On cue, _Stardust Dragon_ flew forwards, with _Stardust Xiaolong_ following in pursuit. _Majestic Dragon_ span on its axis and then stopped, extending its wings. As it did this, a pink wave of energy flies off, and it enlarges itself. _Stardust_ roared, as _Majestic Dragon_ approached from beneath it. _Stardust Dragon_ and _Xiaolong_ both vanished, their nine level stars flying in all directions before coalescing within _Majestic Dragon_, aligning themselves in a straight line from tip to tail within the dragon. "Clustering hopes, show all what it means to believe in true miracles of hope! Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon!"

A green light pierced through _Majestic Dragon_ and the nine level stars within it, expanding until it had enveloped the entire field. It vanished, leaving a blue, glowing creature, which flew up into the sky. As it extended its four wings to its full length and width, the glowing light exploded off, leaving a blue, glowing dust. "Arrive in light, _Majestic Star Dragon_!"

"_Majestic Star Dragon_?" Shiho asked, as he looked at the mighty monster. "I've never heard of that monster before!"

"What can that monster accomplish? He isn't a DARK attribute monster," Jet countered, "meaning you can't attack my _Catastor_ without losing your monster!"

"That's what you think!" Mateo threw his hand into the air as he looked up to his dragon. "_Majestic Star Dragon_'s effect activates! Once per turn I can negate the effect of one other monster until the end phase! Go! Ability Absorption! Luckily for you, _Catastor_'s effect isn't one I can activate on command, otherwise I would be able to use it against you! But with his effect or not, I will wipe Jet out of the Duel on this turn!"

"Just how do ye plan to do that? Jet's _Catastor_ has 2200 Attack Points, whereas yar _Majestic Star Dragon _only has 3800!" Depp called. "That means you can only do 1600 points of damage, and Jet will still be in the game."

"Jet's _Return from the Different Dimension_ was his undoing! I activate my trap card, the _Castle of Dragon Souls_!" Mateo called, as the mystic castle appeared to the left of the duel track. "This legendary castle is full of many secrets, but none more dangerous than its Dragon Residency! So I take the _Stardust Xiaolong_ that sleeps in the graveyard and give it residency in the _Castle_! This allows it to bless a monster I control with an additional 700 damage! Looks like it's time for a nuclear strike on Jet's forces! _Majestic Star Dragon_! Attack _Ally of Justice Catastor_! Majestic Impact attack!"

"B-but... Nuclear strikes are banned by the Geneva Convention!" _Majestic Star Dragon_ flies higher into the sky, and then flattens its wings against its body as it launches itself at full speed for _Catastor_. It smashes through through the monster, and it explodes, shrapnel smashing into Jet's jet. "Aaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!"

Jet: 2000 LP-0 LP

"Looks like your deadly plan went down in a blaze of glory, Propeller Cap!"

Electricity courses through the hooks connecting Shiho and Mateo's Duel Runners to Jet's plane as they unhooked from their Duel Runners. Jet's CPU burned out, and his plane started spiraling as it crashed into the water. "Jet!"

"Don't worry about me! I equipped my plane with some floatation devices, just in case! Now all I have to do is fix the CPU!" Jet replied. He clicked a button, and the main computer core popped open. Smoke poured out of it as he observed the smoking CPU. "Ah… I have no idea how to do that."

"You are under arrest! Stand up and raise your hands!"

"Huh?" Jet stands up, and sees several Security boats driving to the Jet's plane. He sighs as he puts his hands up on his head. "Crap."

"Mateo Yurigaya?" A gruff voice shouted over the intercom. Mateo looked to Shiho for a moment, before patching him in on his main screen. A Security officer in a dark grey outfit with a scar on the right side of his face.

"That's right."

"I am Officer Tetsu Trudge. What's your status?"

"The other duelist, Shiho, and I are at 2000 Life Points. Jet is out, and Depp will follow shortly, should all go well." Mateo replied.

"It is imperative that Depp survives. Sensors indicate that should his CPU be destroyed, he will be unable to maintain his submarine at the surface." Trudge informed. "In other words,should he start to sink…"

"The amount of force exerted from the metal sinking will drag Depp to a watery grave."

"Should I fail to be ye, it is a worthy death!"

"I'll make sure he lives, Trudge. But I need you to do me a favor."

"I'm on it."

"Alright. Now, for the duel to continue! And without Jet, we have an advantage over you!"

"It doesn't matter! I can defeat ye both! I didn't think ye would be this hard to defeat, and I still got some bad beasties lurking in the depths of my deck!" Depp growled. "True, Jet's defeat and arrest is tragic, but I have just the cards to wipe you out right here in my hand!"

"Let's see what you got! As I end my turn, _Majestic Star Dragon_ returns to my Extra deck, and calls back _Stardust_ from my graveyard!" _Majestic Star Dragon_ bursts into a rain of stardust, and it reforms into _Stardust Dragon_.

"Then it's my turn! Hah!" Depp draws a card from his deck.

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 5-6  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 5-6<br>Jet: 0 LP SPC N/A  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 2-3<p>

"I summon _Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier_! This monster may not be all that strong, but this is just the beginning!" Depp called. "When I control an _Ice Barrier_ monster, I can special summon my _Prior of the Ice Barrier_! And I end my turn!"

"It's my turn! Looks like you need to educate yourself on how to stay in the game! I draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 6-7  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 6-7<br>Jet: 0 LP SPC N/A  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 3-4<p>

"I summon _Azurian Bailiff_! Attack _Prior of the Ice Barrier_!" Shiho called enthusiastically.

"Now who's falling for whose trap cards?" Depp asked.

"What?"

"You triggered my _Gravity Bind_ trap card!" Depp laughed as a grid formed on the track, moulding itself around all three duelists. _Stardust Dragon_, _Azurian Bialiff_, and _Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier_ are dragged down until they are pressed against the grid that is floating just above the track.

"What the… What is this?" Shiho asked, looking at his monster, who is trapped against the grid created by _Gravity Bind_.

"_Gravity Bind_ is a trap card that turns up the dial on the Earth's gravitational field!" Depp called. "All level four or higher monsters are pulled down are unable to attack! But this is only a precaution until my true plan can be revealed!"

"Heh. This ought to be fun! So let's do this! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 7-8  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 7-8<br>Jet: 0 LP SPC N/A  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 4-5<p>

"I play my _Speed Spell – Pot of Greed_! I can pay six Speed Counters to draw two cards!" Mateo called, drawing two cards from his deck. "I summon my _Kaibaman_! But don't be fooled by his low attack! Cause by releasing him, I can special summon my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my hand!"

Mateo: SPC 8-2

Mateo's dragon roared as it erupted to the field, but as soon as it was fully summoned, it was dragged to the grid on the duel field. "Were you not listening? My _Gravity Bind_ trap card affects ALL monsters who are level 4 or higher, so your dragon is useless!"

"I never said he was on the field in Attack mode!" Mateo countered, as a barely visible blue tint is revealed over his dragon. "And I'll switch Stardust Dragon to Defense mode! I end my turn!"

"Ha! Was that the only defense ye could muster? It's my turn!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 2-3  
>Shiho: 2000 LP SPC 8-9<br>Jet: 0 LP SPC N/A  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"I summon _Defender of the Ice Barrier_! But don't worry, 'cause this monster's got a very important role in this duel!" Depp pressed a button on his monitor. "I pay two speed counters to trigger my _Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon_! This will eradicate my _Gravity Bind_!"

Depp: SPC 6-4

A vortex erupted in the middle of the field and spread to the rest of the grid. When the vortex vanishes, the grid is gone, and the four monsters trapped by the grid were freed from the enhanced gravitational force. "And now it's time for the end to begin! I tune my level three _Defender of the Ice Barrier_ to my level four _Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier_ and level two _Prior of the Ice Barrier_!"

The three level stars of the _Defender_ flew out and encircled the other two _Ice Barrier_ monsters, creating three green Synchro rings. The six level stars of the monsters within separated from their bodies and aligned themselves in a straight line, which was pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "I Synchro Summon me mighty _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_!"

"Oh, no!" Mateo stared at the creature in horror as the light faded away, and it dropped into the ocean, following the players on the track.

"Oh, yes! Yar har har! When he is Synchro summoned, I can banish a card off the field, a card from either of your graveyards, and a card from either of your hands!" Depp laughed as he threw his hand up into the air. "I banish _Stardust Dragon_, _Justiciar Dragon_, and, as Yurigaya has no cards in his hand, I banish a card from Shiho's hand! Prepare for the Hurricane of Annihilation!"

Mateo and Shiho watched in horror as a small hurricane erupted from the ocean, from where _Trishula_ swam. It sucked up _Stardust_, as well as the form of _Justiciar Dragon_ in Shiho's graveyard, and the form of an _Azurian_ monster in Shiho's hand. The hurricane moved into the center of the field as Mateo and Shiho watched their monsters be sucked up and out of the game through the eye of the storm, their forms exploding into white light.

"Now, _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_! Attack _Azurian Bailiff_!" Depp exclaimed. His dragon emerged from the deep and roared at _Bailiff_. From its open mouth, ice shards launched at incredible velocity and accuracy. "Hailstorm attack!"

"Urg!" Shiho's monster was obliterated by the ice, and he shockwave hit Shiho head on. "No! My _Bailiff_!"

Shiho: 2000 LP-900 LP

"Ha ha ha! Now, to finish off my turn, I set one card facedown!"

"Grr! Not quite! I activate my continuous Speed Spell, _Speed Spell – Officer Down_!"

"A continuous Speed Spell?"

"I take it from the look of confusion on your face that you haven't done your homework at all! Bad news for you!" Shiho replied. "Continuous Speed Spells are Speed Spells that, so long as certain conditions and Speed Counter payments are met, it will remain on the field! So by paying four Speed Counters upon activation, and two at every one of my Standby Phases, this card will remain face-up on the field! And this one's a biggie!"

Shiho: SPC 9-5

"When an _Azurian_ monster I control is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon an _Azurian_ monster who is the same level or less from my hand or deck than the one destroyed!" A card was pushed halfway out of Shiho's deck, and he drew it the rest of the way. "And the monster I'm pulling from my wide variety of law-enforcers is this, here! _Azurian Attorney_! In defense mode!"

"Whatever monster you summon, it makes no difference! I will crush all your monsters!"

"We'll see! It's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 3-4  
>Shiho: 900 LP SPC 5-6-4<br>Jet: 0 LP SPC N/A  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 4-5<p>

"Remember my _Right to an Attorney_ speed spell? Well I just happen to have another one face down on my field! So by paying four Speed Counters, I can switch my level three _Azurian Attorney_ to Defense mode!" Shiho explained as his monster stood up and the blue hue surrounding it faded away. A glow emerged from his graveyard. "This card lets me summon level four or lower _Azurian_ from my hand or graveyard, and I'm bringing back the _Azurian Peacekeeper_!"

Shiho: SPC 4-0

"Now, I summon the level two tuner monster, _Azurian Clerk_!"

"What? But you used that card already!"

"Like you and your _Cryomancer_, I have two of them! But enough talk! I'm gonna tune my level two _Azurian Clerk_ to my level three _Azurian Attorney_ and level three _Azurian Peacekeeper_!" Shiho three his hand into the air, as his tuner monster's level stars flew out and encircled his other two monsters in two glowing green Synchro rings. Their six combined level stars flew out and aligned themselves in a straight line. "Rise to the occasion, and rule over all that sit in your court! You, the true abider of law, and the enforcer over all! All rise, for court is in session!"

A green light pierced through the six level stars within the _Clerk_'s Synchro rings, which expanded to the innermost edge of the rings. Shiho held his gavel high, and smashed it down on the section of his duel field where he intended to summon the monster. "Synchro Summon! Take to the podium, _Azurian High Judiciary_!"

"_Azurian High Judiciary_? Ha! As strong as your monster is, it can't defeat _Trishula_!"

"No, but if I place it in attack mode, you have to pay 300 Life Points in order to declare an attack on your turn!" Shiho replied, smirking. "That way, you can't attack without having to lose Life Points!"

"Yar! That won't stop me!"

"No, but it will slow you down! I end my turn!"

"Your plan is excellent, but I think your monster will be more suited or attacking Depp directly!"

"Oh?"

"Yup. 'Cause I'm takin' that dragon down! My turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 4-5  
>Shiho: 900 LP SPC 0-1<br>Jet: 0 LP SPC N/A  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"I'm gonna give my _Alexandrite Dragon_ residency in my _Castle of Dragon Souls_ in order to increase the attack of my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!" Mateo smirked as a glowing visage of his _Alexandrite Dragon_ flew out of his graveyard and entered his castle. The castle started glowing, as did his _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_. "_Blue-Eyes_! Attack _Trishula_! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

_Trishula_ rose from the depths to face _Blue-Eyes_ as it roared. It breathed blue electricity at _Trishula_, but at the last second, a barrier of rainbow coloring rebounded the blast back at it, completely obliterating the dragon. Depp laughed maniacally. "Yar har har har! Ye triggered me trap card, the mighty _Mirror Force_! Now, unfortunately, the _High Judiciary_ is on Shiho's side of the field, meaning that me _Mirror Force_ is just shy of taking it out, too. But no matter!"

"Fine! I'll summon my _Influence Dragon_ in Defense mode!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 5-6  
>Shiho: 900 LP SPC 1-2<br>Jet: 0 LP SPC N/A  
>Depp: 4000 LP SPC 6-7<p>

"Looks like yar end has come, Yurigaya! Soon, ye will be captured and brought before those who hired me!" Depp laughed. "I drew the one card that will eliminate ye!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"Oh, really? Well, let's set sail then, shall we?" Depp activated the card. "I activate me _Speed Spell – Stop Defense_! By paying all my Speed Counters, I can force all monsters in Defense mode into Attack mode!"

"Oh, no!"

Depp: SPC 7-0

Mateo looked at his _Influence Dragon_ stood up straight, as the light blue hue faded away. _Trishula_ rose again, from the deep, and glared at _Influence Dragon_. Mateo started looking around at something that could save him. "I pay 300 Life Points so that I may declare an attack this turn! _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_! Attack Yurigaya's _Influence Dragon_ with Hailstorm Blast attack!"

Depp: 4000 LP-3700 LP

_Trishula_ opened its mouth and breathed large and deadly sharp shards of ice, travelling at near blinding speeds at _Influence Dragon_. "Urg! I call the _Blue-Eyes_ from my graveyard!"

Mateo's graveyard starts to glow as the ice shards obliterate _Influence Dragon_. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ha! Mateo Yurigaya is out of this duel! Yar har har… Huh?" Depp looked at his monitor, which revealed that Mateo was still in this game.

Mateo: 2000 LP-300 LP

"What? But your monster… It was destroyed!"

"I managed to use the Dragon Residency ability of my _Castle of Dragon Souls_ just in time. My _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ took up residency within the castle, which boosted my _Influence Dragon_ by 700 attack, giving it one thousand attack points!" Mateo explained. "So instead of the twenty-four hundred points of damage you were about to do to me, you were only able to do seventeen hundred."

"Grr!"

"That was a close save, Mateo!"

"Thanks!" The sound of two more Duel Runners approaching caught Mateo and Shiho's attention. They turn, and see the _Yusei Go_ and _Phoenix Whirlwind_ approaching.

"Mateo! Trudge found us, and said you wanted to ask me something!" Jack shouted. "What did you need to know?"

"How do you summon your strongest monster?"

"My strongest monster? Heh. I summon that with the power of my burning soul!" Jack replied.

"Ha! I got that in spades. But there isn't any other component to it?"

"Well, I suppose I also have to trust in myself."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"You can do this, Mateo. We know you can win." Yusei called. Mateo nodded, and looked to Shiho.

_But In order to do so, I have to trust in myself, and right now, I don't know if I can summon it._


	8. Flare

Flare

"You can do this, Mateo! We know you can win!" Yusei called. Mateo nodded, and looked to Shiho.

_But in order to do so, I have to trust in myself, and right now, I don't know if I can summon it!_ Mateo looked down at his deck, and sighed. "Shiho, I need you to summon a Tuner monster and keep it safe."

"Heh. No problem! Iiiit's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 7-8  
>Shiho: 900 LP SPC 2-3-1<br>Depp: 3700 LP SPC 0-1

"I summon _Azurian Councillor_! In Defense mode!" Shiho's monster erupted to the field and kneeled, crossing its arms to defend, with a blue hue surrounding it. "And that's all I can do this turn."

"I'm up. So I draw!"

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 8-9  
>Shiho: 900 LP SPC 1-2<br>Depp: 3700 LP SPC 1-2

"I set one card facedown! We're ready for your assault, Depp! Bring it on!"

"Ye can't be serious? Ye both have less than a thousand Life Points! And you've left yourself wide open!" Depp laughed as he drew a card. "Yar har har! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 9-10  
>Shiho: 900 LP SPC 2-3<br>Depp: 3700 LP SPC 2-3

"_Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_, prepare to make a final seafaring assault on Yurigaya!" Depp's mighty _Trishula_ arose from the ocean to attack Mateo one final time. It opened its mouth, and prepared to breath ice on Mateo. "Of course, because _Azurian High Judiciary_ is in attack mode, meaning I have to pay 300 Life Points, but it is of little consequence. Hailstorm Blast attack!"

Depp: 3700 LP-3400 LP

"Yar har har har! Yar finished, Yurigaya!"

"Don't be so sure!" Shiho pressed a button on his Duel Runner. "I said I would be the shield while Mateo would be the sword! And that's why I had this handy card waiting on the field this whole time!"

"What?"

"I activate the _Dial 911_ trap card! This card activates when a direct attack is activated, and by paying half my Life Points, I can have an _Azurian_ monster from my deck appear to the field! It effect is negated, and I take no battle damage from battles involving it!" A card slid out of Shiho's deck, and he pulled it. "Of course, the monster is selected at random. But it makes little difference! Come on out and save Mateo, _Azurian Aide_!"

Shiho: 900 LP-450 LP

Shiho's monster appeared to the field and immediately intercepted Depp's attack, exploding. "Grr! How dare ye keep me from me victory! Ergh! I'll set a card facedown!"

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 10-11  
>Shiho: 450 LP SPC 3-4-2<br>Depp: 3400 LP SPC 3-4

"I'm leaving this all up to fate, Mateo! I'm leaving my _Azurian Councillor_ in Defense Mode!" Shiho turned to Mateo. "I end my turn!"

Mateo gulped. "R-right! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 11-12  
>Shiho: 450 LP SPC 2-3<br>Depp: 3400 LP SPC 4-5

"I summon _Magna Drago_ in Defense mode! Now I activate my facedown spell card, _Speed Spell – Deceased Synchron_! By paying eight Speed Counters, I can perform a Synchro Summon from beyond the grave!" Mateo called up his list of cards that are in his graveyard and frowned. "Shiho, do you mind if I use monsters from your graveyard for this summoning?"

"Go ahead, so long as you end this duel quickly!"

Mateo nodded. "Alright! So I'm gonna use the _Azurians Clerk, Peacekeeper, and Attorney_ to perform a Synchro Summon that's gonna end this duel! So let's go! The Earth burns in this terribly beautiful display of power and might! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

The three monsters from Shiho's graveyard erupted from the graveyard in the form of three bursts of light, which took form. _Clerk_'s two level stars flew out and encircled the other two monsters. Their six level stars flew out of them and aligned themselves in a straight line. This straight line was pierced by a green light, which expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "Synchro Summon! My display of strength, _Red Dragon Archfiend_!"

Mateo: SPC 12-4

"Alright! Now you just gotta focus and use the power of your burning soul!" Jack called. Mateo nodded, and turned forwards again. He closed his eyes.

_Alright. Let's do this!_ Mateo opened his eyes, and looked up to his dragons. "Let's go!"

"Jack, doesn't the Crimson Dragon usually help you with this?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, no! You're right! The Burning Soul is an ability that the Crimson Dragon gave me!" Jack realized, shock spreading across his face. "If he doesn't trust in himself, the Crimson Dragon can't use his burning soul to call upon the power of the Crimson Devil!"

"Double Tune! I use _Magna Drago_ and _Azurian Councillor_!"

"Double Tune? There's no such monster!"

"There is, so long as you know how to use it!" Mateo threw his hand into the air, but noticed how much his hand was shaking. His Mark of the Dragon wasn't glowing, and the monsters weren't reacting. "Huh?"

_Oh, no! I can't do this!_ Mateo pulled his hand down, and looked down at his dueling field. Depp laughed. "Looks like you failed to summon your monster! Is it my turn!"

"If I can't summon the Red Nova, I can at least attack! Go! Crimson Flare!" Mateo's dragon turned as _Trishula_ erupted from the ocean. _Red Dragon Archfiend_ reared, and then breathed fire at _Trishula_. At the last second, a vortex erupted between the two monsters, absorbing the attack. "What?"

"I activated my Negate Attack trap card! This prevents your attack and ends your turn!"

"Oh, no! And when a monster I control doesn't attack, _Red Dragon Archfiend_ destroys it!" Mateo looked at his _Magna Drago_ as it exploded in flame.

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 4-5  
>Shiho: 450 LP SPC 3-4<br>Depp: 3400 LP SPC 5-6

"_Trishula_, at the cost of three hundred Life Points, destroy the _High Judiciary_!"

"No!" _Trishula_ dropped back into the ocean and swam under the track to the other side before it rose out of the water. It breathed ice shards at the _High Judiciary_, obliterating it.

Depp: 3400 LP-3100 LP  
>Shiho: 450 LP-350 LP<p>

"Yar har har har!" Depp gripped his railing. "You have no hope against me! I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"We'll see! It's my turn!"

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 5-6  
>Shiho: 350 LP SPC 4-5-3<br>Depp: 3100 LP SPC 6-7

"I've gotta switch my _Councillor_ to attack mode! That way you can't bypass my defense and strike me directly!" Shiho called, switching his monster into Attack mode. "And I'll place this card facedown, ending my turn! Come on, Mateo! Think of something!"

"My turn!"

Mateo: 300 LP SPC 6-7  
>Shiho: 350 LP SPC 3-4<br>Depp: 3100 LP SPC 7-8

"_Red Dragon Archfiend_!"

"Before you can even declare your attack and enter your Battle Phase, I activate my second _Gravity Bind_ trap card!" As with before, a grid appeared on the field. _Red Dragon Archfiend_ gravitated to the grid, and _Trishula_ was ripped from the ocean and placed on the grid as well with the force of gravity. "This may restrict my _Trishula_, but it will also restrict any card you may attempt to use to defeat me! Yar har har har!"

"Damn it!"

"Mateo! We can do this! You just gotta believe in yourself!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but if you could pull off that monster like _Majestic Star Dragon_, then you can do anything!" Shiho answered. He smiled confidently, but that smile was not met by Mateo.

"I don't know how, though…"

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Mateo looked up and over to Shiho.

"I placed my trust in you, so don't let me down! Like the judicial, executive, and legislative branch, they are all strong on their own, but they are stronger together!" Shiho lectured. "So snap out of it! Is the mighty Terror of the Duel Tracks truly afraid of some wannabe pirate who builds his deck specifically to defeat you? How many other people tried that? And how many succeeded? So don't count yourself out just yet! So long as we have cards and Life Points, we have hope, and that's all that matters!"

"You… You're right!"

"So let's do this!"

"Right!" Mateo's Mark of the Dragon started glowing again, more intensely than it did before. The tingling sensation returned to his back.

"Mateo! The full Mark of the Crimson Dragon! It's on your back!" As Yusei said the words 'Crimson Dragon,' Shiho turned and looked at him, shock on his face at the sound of the words.

"Then it's time to finish this! I summon my _Dread Dragon_ tuner monster!"

"Yar har har! What tha' 'ell is that supposed to do for you?"

"I'm gonna Double Tune my _Red Dragon Archfiend_ with my level two _Dread Dragon_ and Shiho's level two _Azurian Councillor_! When all the darkest fears are truly realized, and the light of the sun grows dim, a mighty explosion of radiance brings forth the power to save all! Illuminate the path of destiny!" The two tuner monsters fly up, and their levels explode out of them not in the form of level stars, but in flaming rings as fire appeared around Mateo and his Duel Runner. He threw his hand into the air as the four fire Synchro rings centered themselves around _Red Dragon Archfiend_. They started spinning, enveloping the _Red Dragon Archfiend_ in a ball of flame. "Synchro Summon! Emerge, _Red Nova Dragon_!

As Mateo called its name, the mighty beast exploded from within the ball of fire, the fire exploding in every direction. It spread its mighty wings and roared as it soared overhead. "You forget that because of my _Gravity Bind_ trap card, you monster is shipwrecked!"

"Is it? After all, my _Red Nova Dragon_ is a cosmic monster, and it makes its home in a red nova! It has more than enough strength to withstand your _Gravity Bind_!" Mateo called. "Although, as an added precaution, I'll play my _Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon_! By paying two Speed Counters, I can obliterate your _Gravity Bind_!"

Mateo: SPC 7-5

As Mateo activated the card, a large vortex exploded in the center of the field, eradicating the _Gravity Bind_ trap card. _Trishula_ roared, and flew over the side of the track and back into the water. "That's not all! My _Red Nova Dragon_ gains five hundred attack for every tuner monster residing in my graveyard! By my count, there's four! Meaning my dragon gains two thousand Attack points!"

"Ha! If ye were planning on ending this duel on this turn, ye are sorely mistaken!" Depp replied, smirking. "You can only do twenty-eight hundred attack points! That may balance the duel, but when my turn comes around, I have the card I need in my hand to wipe you both out of this game!"

"Have you forgotten about my trap card?"

"Your trap card?"

"My _Castle of Dragon Souls_!"

"No! I completely forgot about that!" Depp replied as his mouth opened in shock. _If he uses that, I'm finished! How can this be?_

"So by giving my _Red Dragon Archfiend_ residence within the castle, I can grant my _Red Nova Dragon_ an additional seven hundred attack points, giving it sixty-two hundred!" Mateo called as wind generated from the spirit of _Red Dragon Archfiend_ blasted his coat and his hair around. "And now, the stage is set! I'm about to sink your battleship, Depp! _Red Nova Dragon_, attack with your Nova Flare!"

"No!" _Red Nova Dragon_ flew up and turned to _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_. It roared as it emerged from the water, before it decided to swim back in, even deeper, as _Red Nova Dragon_ opened its mouth, and a jet of pure heat and fire blasts through the water, obliterating Depp's dragon. _How could we have let two targets slip between our fingers?_

Depp: 3100 LP-0 LP

"Noooooooooooo!" Depp screamed as the CPU of his submarine failed, and he started sinking. He clicked a button, but nothing happened. "Come on, retract!"

The hooks started to let go of Mateo and Shiho's Duel Runners, but Mateo grabbed them, and tied them together. He drove over to the side and looked over as Depp started sinking, his platform being unable to descend back into the submarine. He spun the hook like a lasso, and threw it, grabbing on to Depp's wrist. He dragged him up just in time, as his submarine sank, and short circuited as the water hit power lines inside the sub, and it exploded. Mateo and Shiho stopped their Duel Runners, and Mateo threw Depp onto the ground as _Speed World 3_ and _Red Nova Dragon_ vanished. "You and your gang are finished."

"N-noo…" Mateo turned around and faced Yusei and Jack as they stopped and climbed out of their Duel Runners. He raised his hand out in a fist, and Yusei and Jack did the same, making a triangle. Depp pulled a knife and stood up, about to grab Mateo and stab him from behind.

"Mateo!" Jack called in panic as Depp approached with the knife. Mateo turned as Shiho used his gavel to knock the knife away and then he cracked Depp over the head, causing him to collapse to the ground, groaning.

"Shiho! You saved my life!"

"Well, you saved mine a couple of times."

"Heh. I suppose that's true."

Yusei and Jack smiled and looked to each other. Yusei stepped over to Mateo. "I called Trudge, he should be here soon."

"Good. I need to talk to him about something important." Yusei nodded, as they all leaned against their Duel Runners.

"_And, well, that's pretty much it."_

_ "That's all?" Trudge asked. "Alright, thank you Mateo. I'll turn off the microphone now."_

"Okay, you can go now."

"Wait. There's something I need to say."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I don't care when the threat is. You can't take all the members of security and take them out of their main duties to find whoever took all those people and slaughtered the rest. Me and Mr. Bengo were almost captured by bounty hunters simply because you needed everyone on the case." Mateo said. "I understand that this is a pressing issue, but you can't let criminals overrun the city while you search for someone using magic."

"How do you know they're using magic?"

"Come on. Of the seven people who have survived so far, how old did they look?" Mateo inquired.

"Fifty or so?"

"And according to their files, they were in their twenties, or younger. This is an issue involving magic." Mateo replied. "It's obviously not gonna be that easy."

"Are you saying you'll take up the case?"

"Ha! Funny. No, I'm just saying that if you insist on going after them, to be careful. And to keep the rest of the city in check. Dangerous people lurk everywhere, as evidenced with today's duel." Mateo stood up and headed over to the door, opening it. "Keep that under advisement, Tetsu Trudge."

"Uh… Alright." Trudge replied as Mateo closed the door. Immediately outside it is Shiho, who was waiting.

"Don't you just love security screening?"

"So much." Mateo sarcastically remarked. He and Shiho turned and started heading to the door. "So spill. The glowing blue mark. What is it?"

"What, this?" Shiho rolled up his sleeve to reveal the blue mark etched into his skin, of what seemed to be a dragon body, not unlike Mateo's mark. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. And yours? I mean, that Yusei guy said it was the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, but what does that mean?"

"I'm a Signer. A servant of the Crimson Dragon, a mighty being that fought the Earthbound Immortals five thousand years ago, as well as ten years ago. It strives for the salvation of Earth." Mateo replied. "You are a Signer, too. But I have no idea what you are a Signer of."

"Huh. Well, maybe we should work together to figure out this mystery."

"Indeed. I think it woud be a good idea. We should also keep our guard up. Whoever is slaughtering people and kidnapping famous ones could have their sights set on us." Mateo explained. "We have to be sure we are ready for anything, so I want you to take extra care. Understand?"

"Of course. Let's meet up again in a few days to report what we've found."

"I agree." Mateo and Shiho exited the Security building and were swarmed by reporters who asked them tons of questions as they calmly walked to their Duel Runners. "Come to Yusei's shop. We can have the damage caused by the duel fixed up."

"Will do." Shiho gave Mateo a thumbs up before he started his Duel Runner up, as did Mateo. Mateo smiled for a brief moment, before looking to a dark alleyway and seeing a young woman watching him before she vanished into the dark. His smile faded as he looked around to see if anyone else noticed it happening, which they did not. He revved his Duel Runner.


	9. Blooming Roses

Blooming Roses

"It's good to see Security keeping criminals off the streets again." Luna said as Mateo walked over to the window she was standing by, watching Security dueling a criminal with a Total Lockdown deck. She turned to Mateo, and looked him in the eye. He smiled.

"I agree. But it is unfortunate that criminals like Jet and Depp had that opportunity to run amok." Mateo replied. "Hey, Luna, you grew up in Neo Domino City, right?"

"Yup. That was a long time ago, though. Ten years, and my brother and I were pretty much alone. Our parents were always working in other countries and stuff." Luna answered. "We had a pretty good life, I guess, for raising ourselves. And we met out awesome friends like Yusei and Jack and Akiza, and together we defeated the Dark Signers, and with our bond we beat Z-ONE."

"I haven't talked much to Akiza. She seems a little… Shy? Or just quiet."

"She had a similar life, but hers was a bit more difficult." Luna sighed. "While I had the ability to sense the Spirit World, Akiza has the ability to make Duel Monsters and their attacks real. She used to not understand and couldn't control it. She did some bad stuff… But Yusei helped her to see that through compassion and love, you can control any power."

"I'd like to have a chat with her. Maybe a duel."

"I could set that up for you, if you like."

"Would you?"

Luna smiled. "I'd love to. As long as I can watch."

Mateo smiled back. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"So Luna told me you wanted to duel me."<p>

"Yeah. I've been living here for a while, and we haven't really had much of a conversation."

"Well, I'm a little confused. I left the city to become a doctor, and then the one time I come back, all this does down. And I'm so confused about everything that has happened since I came back." Akiza replied. "And, well, no offense, but I don't understand you."

"To be honest, sometimes I have a difficult time understanding myself. But to tell you the truth, sometimes the unknown is what drives our lives forward." Mateo drew his deck from his deckbox and inserted it into his deck slot on his duel disk. "I've always found that the way people duel often reveals the way we are deep down. So I'm hoping we can get a feel for each other through this duel."

Akiza looked down at her deck, and the back up to Mateo. She nodded. "If we're gonna duel, let's do it outside."

* * *

><p>"Sounds good."<p>

Mateo and Akiza stood facing each other in the plaza. "I'm surprised you don't want to have a Turbo Duel."

"Well, I don't always have a typical duel. I thought it would be nice to just stand for once."

"Okay."

"So give it your all, Akiza." Mateo raised his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They shouted in unison.

Mateo: 4000 LP  
>Akiza: 4000 LP<p>

"I'll make the first move! I summon _Phoenixian Seed_ in attack mode! And then I can send it to the graveyard to special summon my _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_!" Akiza called as her blazing plant monster erupted to the field. "I'll set one card facedown to end my turn!"

"It's my turn! I summon my _Alexandrite Dragon_ in attack mode! And with this card facedown, I end my turn!"

"It's my turn! _Amaryllis_! Attack _Alexandrite Dragon_!" The flames from Akiza's monster launched out and smashed into Mateo's monster, obliterating it.

Mateo: 4000 LP-3800 LP

"Come on, show me your power! I'm curious!" Mateo called. "You've got a special power, Akiza. If this threat is as bad as I think it might be, I want to know what dueling with real pain feels like."

"Mateo, are you sure?" Luna asked from the sidelines. Mateo smiled and nodded.

"Alright. If that's what you want." Akiza replied. "The effect of _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_ activates! When it attacks, it is destroyed. And with its destruction, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent!"

Akiza's _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_ explodes, with fire spewing at Mateo. It envelopes him, its heat wrapping around Mateo like a blanket of burning light. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Mateo: 3800 LP-3000 LP

"Mateo! Are you okay?" Luna gasped. The flames evaporated from around Mateo. He looked to Luna and gave a thumbs up.

"That's what I'm talking about! Ha!"

"I can banish the _Phoenixian Seed_ in my Graveyard to special summon my _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_ from the graveyard!" Akiza called as her monster returned to the field. "Of course, it returns in defense mode, but its ability will activate even if you destroy it! Are you sure you want me to use my powers? I could severely injure you, and that's not how I want this duel to end."

"It's quite alright! I summon my _Delta Flyer_, and play my _Monster Reborn_ spell card! This allows me to call back my level four _Alexandrite Dragon_!" Mateo called as his dragon returned to the field. "_Delta Flyer_'s special ability allows me to raise my _Alexandrite Dragon_'s level by 1! So I'm gonna tune my level three _Delta Flyer_ to my now level 5 _Alexandrite Dragon_!"

_Delta Flyer_'s three level stars flew out of it and wrapped around _Alexandrite Dragon_, creating three glowing Synchro rings. The five stars of the dragon within glowed strongly as the form of _Alexandrite Dragon_ vanished. They aligned themselves in a straight line as a green light pierced them. "Darkening gales blast forth, signaling the coming of this defining creature! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

The light expanded to the innermost edge of the three rings, and it vanished. The first thing to appear is the eyes, which glow. Next, white feathers, and then a roar as the wings parted, revealing Mateo's monster as he raised his hand into the air. In a burst of light, the card appeared in Mateo's hand. "Synchro Summon! Arise, _Black-Winged Dragon_!"

The dragon roared again, and Crow came outside. "Hey, what's that noi— Hey, that's my dragon!"

Crow opened his deckbox and saw that his card was still there. "How…"

"Crow, don't worry. It's Mateo that's dueling." Luna laughed a little, and then looked back to the _Black-Winged Dragon_.

"_Black-Winged Dragon_! Attack the _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_!" Mateo's dragon roared as golden light appeared in its mouth. "Noble Breath attack!"

The dragon's breath blasted off and completely vaporized the _Phoenxian Cluster_, but fire still trailed towards Mateo. "_Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_'s effect still hits you for 800 damage!"

"Not quite! _Black-Winged Dragon_'s effect allows it to absorb the damage! Sure, it loses 700 attack points, but it's a small price to pay!" Mateo called as the _Black-Winged Dragon_ flew in the path of the fire, blocking Mateo with its wings. The Dragon roared as some of its feathers turned black and red, and its attack drops to 2100. "To end my turn, I equip my _Black-Winged Dragon_ with the _Silver Wing_ equip spell card!"

A large set of wings appeared on the mighty Dragon's back and then reached down protectively over the _Black-Winged Dragon_, protecting it from harm. Akiza drew a card from her deck. "I summon the _Violet Witch_ in defense mode!"

"My turn! I use my _Black-Winged Dragon_ to destroy your _Violet Witch_!"

"When _Violet Witch_ is destroyed, I can special summon a Plant-type monster with 1500 or less attack!" Akiza called as a new plant monster appears to the field. "And I choose the _Lord Poison_!"

"I'd like to see what you've got for me! I end my turn!"

"I summon _Twilight Rose Knight_! And now I tune these two monsters together! Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky!" Akiza called as the three level stars of _Twilight Rose Knight_ flew out end encircled _Lord Poison_. The four level stars of the monster within flew out and aligned themselves in a straight line, with a green light piercing through the stars and expanding to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. After the light subsided, it was replaced with a purple light, as thorned whips or tentacles flew up, signalling the rise of Akiza's signature monster. "I Synchro Summon the _Black Rose Dragon_!"

Mateo smiled as Akiza's dragon appeared to the field. "A marvellous dragon you have there."

"I thank you. And now, with her special ability, I can destroy every card on the field!" Akiza reached her hand into the air as her dragon cast off razor sharp rose petals, destroying all but the _Black-Winged Dragon_ as the dust clears. The large wings that were given to the _Black-Winged Dragon_ by Mateo's _Silver Wing_ faded away in their last ditch effort to protect Mateo's dragon. "What? Your dragon should be destroyed!"

"My _Silver Wing_ allows my monster to withstand three battles per turn." Mateo countered. "But it also allows me to save it from one destruction by sacrificing the mighty wings on my dragon!"

"Heh. Good play. But don't think my dragon will stay in the graveyard."

"My turn!" Mateo drew his card, and looked down at it, as well as the other cards in his hand. _Excellent. All the cards I need are here._ "I use my _Black-Winged Dragon_ to attack you directly! Noble Breath!"

The _Black-Winged Dragon_ roared, and then shot Akiza with its golden blast. "Urg!"

Akiza: 4000 LP-1900 LP

"Ah… Alright. Now it's my turn! I summon the _Blue Rose Dragon_ in Defense Mode!"

"My turn! Your _Blue Rose Dragon_, eh? Well, I'm gonna summon my _Luster Dragon_! And with it, I'll destroy your _Blue Rose Dragon_!" Mateo called as he threw his hand forward. "Luster Spark!"

_Luster Dragon_ opened its mouth as a burst of electricity flew out and struck Akiza's dragon, destroying it. With its destruction, Akiza smiled. "When my _Blue Rose Dragon_ is destroyed, I can special summon either a _Black Rose Dragon_ or a plant-type monster from my graveyard!"

Akiza's dragon roared as it returned to the field. "Looks like this duel won't be ending here. I end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"My turn! I use _Black Rose Dragon_'s effect! By banishing my _Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis_, I can reduce your _Black-Winged Dragon_'s attack to 0!" Akiza called as the thorn whips of the _Black Rose Dragon_ extended towards Mateo's dragon, wrapping themselves around it and keeping it from struggling. "Attack!"

Mateo looked at his dragon in terror as it was sapped of all its strength, before being obliterated by the _Black Rose Dragon_. The energy cast off by her dragon blasted through Mateo. "AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mateo: 3000 LP-600 LP

"Jeez, Akiza, you can lay off the psychic stuff. That looked like it really hurt him!"

"It's okay, Crow! I asked her to use her abilities."

"Uhhh… Can I ask why?"

"If whoever is out there has access to black magic, they can also probably make the damage real." Mateo replied. "Also, I want to see if I can extrapolate anything about Akiza through the pain I'm feeling. And I must say, Akiza, it's looking good."

"Huh?"

Mateo smiled as he drew a card from his deck. "I set one card facedown, and summon _Influence Dragon_! I tune my level three _Influence Dragon_ to my level four _Luster Dragon_! Blooming roses, grow tall and grow strong! Allow this creature her form to take all on! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

Just like with Akiza's _Black Rose Dragon_, as the green light of the Synchro Summon faded, it was replaced with a purple light as the _Black Rose Dragon_ appeared to the field. "Synchro Summon! Bloom, the beautiful _Black Rose Dragon_!"

"So this duel's gonna come down to a battle between the _Black Roses_, huh?"

"Looks that way." Akiza smiled at Mateo's response. She drew a card from her deck. "But this duel ends here! I banish the _Lord Poison_ in my graveyard to reduce your _Black Rose Dragon_'s effect to 0! Attack!"

Akiza's _Black Rose Dragon_ opened her mouth and prepared to attack Mateo's. Mateo smirked as his facedown card activated. "You triggered my facedown trap card! This is a handy little card known as the _Duplication Mirror_! This allows me to select one effect on the field and duplicate it, redirecting it at your own monster!"

The mirror appeared, and floated behind both _Black Rose Dragons_, so that they were both in the view. A ghostly visage of Akiza's _Black Rose Dragon_ floated through the mirror and extended its thorned whips, wrapping them around Akiza's _Black Rose Dragon_, causing her dragon, too, to reduce to 0 attack points. Her dragon attacked, and Mateo's retaliated, creating an explosion that pushed against both Mateo and Akiza. When the dust cleared, both dragons remained. Akiza closed her eyes and looked down, smiling. "That was unexpected. I end my turn."

Mateo drew his card, and looked at it. He looked back up to Akiza. "I'll start by switching _Black Rose _Dragon to defense mode! I summon _Hunter Dragon_ in attack mode! Attack Akiza's _Black Rose Dragon_!"

Mateo's monster dived at Akiza's monster and shattered it.

Akiza: 1900 LP-150 LP

"Ooof!" Akiza held her arms up as her dragon exploded. "My turn! I play _Shining Rebirth_! By sending, from my field or hand to graveyard, monsters whose combined levels equal that of a Synchro monster in my graveyard, I can Synchro Summon it from the grave! So I send _Witch of the Black Rose_, _Wall of Ivy_, and _Evil Thorn_ to revive my _Black Rose Dragon_! And since this counts as a Synchro Summon, I use her ability to destroy every card on the field!"

"I activate my facedown trap card, _Starlight Road_! When a card activates that would destroy two or more cards on the field, I can negate the destruction and destroy it." Mateo countered as Akiza's _Black Rose Dragon_ roared, before it exploded, leaving behind a lot of glowing, blue stardust. "After that effect resolves, I can summon a Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck."

The stardust left from the destruction of the _Black Rose Dragon_ started floating towards Mateo as it collected into the form of Stardust Dragon. Akiza sighed as she played one last card. "I summon _Botanical Lion_. With its special ability, he'll gain 300 attack for every Plant monster on the field, including itself. Destroy _Hunter Dragon_!"

_Botanical Lion_ pounced and tore Mateo's _Hunter Dragon_ to pieces. Only a small amount of wind was gusted from Mateo's dragon's destruction, so much so that it only stung a little.

Mateo: 600 LP-450 LP

"My turn. This was a fun duel, Akiza. And, as I said before, I was able to figure out things about you from the pain that your psychic abilities made me feel." Mateo explained. "And I think I found what I was looking for. Thank you."

"Thank… You?"

"_Stardust_, use Shooting Sonic. Destroy _Botanical Lion_." _Stardust Dragon_ roared before it used its attack to obliterate Akiza's lion.

Akiza: 150 LP-0 LP

The holograms faded as the duel came to an end. Akiza walked over to Mateo. "So what did you mean about using the pain you were feeling to learn about me?"

"The way you use your powers is gingerly. Lightly tapping from your abilities. But not through fear, but through understanding." Mateo replied. "You used your understanding of that power to control it, through compassion, and happiness, and love. And it is those three things that help to define who you are. And I think that's part of why you chose to become a doctor, instead of being a top ranking duelist. You wanted to show that compassion and love to other people and help them to be happy. At least, that's what your powers tell me."

"Wow. Well, I must say, that's one way of reading someone." Akiza replied. "You duel like Jack and Yusei. Dueling with strong monsters like Jack, but cautiously like Yusei."

Mateo and Akiza smiled as they shook hands. "Thanks for the duel, Akiza."

"Same to you too. It was fun." Luna and Crow walked over as Mateo and Akiza released each other's hands.


	10. Hopes and Dreams

_Author's Note_

_This is my big finale for a bit cause I'm going on vacation. I plan to post the next chapter ASAP when I get back. Until then, enjoy the first encounter between Anya and the Signer of Unification_

Hopes and Dreams

Mateo tossed and turned in his bed. In his dreams, he saw a mighty knight standing above him. It hefted its wicked sword and prepared to slash down on Mateo. Just before it made contact, a bright light pierced the darkness, eradicating the dark knight. "Your time of reckoning comes soon, hero of light. Legend speaks of a hero called the Yurigaya, who is destined to save reality from the darkness. You can accomplish anything. And you will succeed."

The light flashed, and Mateo bolted upright in bed. He looked down at his hand and realized he was holding a blank card. "What the…"

He looked up at the clock next to his bed and saw it said 6 am, and stood up, out of bed. He grabbed his coat and threw it on as he exited his room. Alone in the kitchen, he turned on the TV and opened the cupboard where the cereal was, and saw there was only some All Bran. "Ate all my Frosted Flakes. Nice, Crow. Nice."

He closed the cupboard, when a rhythmic crackling was heard from the TV. He walked over and saw static, as the picture slowly came into focus. A woman's face, identical to the one he saw lurking in the shadows near the Security building a week before. She looked straight at Mateo and smirked. "You're the Yurigaya? You look pitiful. Nothing like a hero."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Anya. And aren't you in for a treat? I mean, you get to duel my good friend, and lose! It will be the first time you'll lose in a long time, right? Or ever?" The face replied. "But in any event, what do you say? Wanna duel?"

"Do I want to duel the freaky face in the TV or anyone associated with her?" Mateo responded sarcastically, tapping his chin with his index finger. "No, not really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to watch the news."

Mateo clicks a button on the remote, and Anya's face disappears, replaced with the news anchor, talking about how Security is back on the streets and that Phillip Vulcan, the Japanese Ambassador, and one other man were still missing. Mateo shook his head and sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Anya sighed as her connection to Mateo's TV was cut off. She smiled devilishly. She turned her head to someone standing deeper in the shadows. "Release him. I'll be taking control of him again."<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the strange message from that girl, Anya. Mateo sat at the kitchen table with a case in front of him. Sitting on top of the case was his deck. He drew the blank card off the top, puzzled by it. He whispered to himself, "what is this? I don't understand…"<p>

He set it back on top of the deck and moved it. He clicked open the case and rummaged through the cards inside it, pulling a few cards out and replacing cards in his deck with them. Finally, he drew out the _Gathering Wishes_ Yusei gave Mateo for Christmas. He smiled, but the door from Crow's room slammed open, and he dropped it on top of his deck and quickly moved it aside, closing the case as Crow slowly walked out of his room, rubbing his face. "Mornin'."

"You owe me six bucks."

"For what?"

"My Frosted Flakes."

"Oh. My bad."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just 'my bad' six bucks into my hand sometime soon." At this time, an explosion hit the house, and a large sword tore through the wall like it was nothing, and ripped it down. As Mateo's eyes adjusted to the sudden light, his eyes widened in horror as the dark knight from his dream stood before him, peering in through the hole it tore into the house. Yusei and Jack ran out of their rooms, both awakened by the sound of the explosion.

"What the hell?"

"I challenge the Yurigaya. _Frelt_ will taste his blood." A dark voice called from below. It seemed strained, as though the words weren't from the speaker's mouth, but from someone else, through him. "You should have heeded my advice, Yurigaya."

Mateo walked to the hole and looked down at the duelist, who was riding a due runner. "So you can speak through more than just TVs, huh? Impressive. And I assume, if I were to refuse, you'd…"

"Destroy you and your home? Yuppers."

"Unwise. Yeah. Okay. Go to the Duel Dome. I'll meet you there." Mateo replied. The duelist smirked, and the knight faded. He drove away, and Mateo turned around to see Crow, Jack, and Yusei standing in front of him.

"We're coming with you."

"What?"

"You think we're gonna let you fight that guy on your own? You're gonna need your friends out there cheering you on." Jack replied.

"I'll call Akiza, and ask her to bring Leo and Luna. Call your friend Shiho. We'll all meet there." Yusei said. Mateo nodded.

* * *

><p>The sound of six duel runners entering the Duel Dome echoed throughout the stadium. Anya's puppet stood next to his duel runner smiling evilly as they stopped. "Aww. Your friends came to watch you die. How cute."<p>

"You keep saying I'll die. Why?"

"This duel has a dangerous twist. I believe you experienced something similar with my duel bot." The puppet replied. "Although this time, dark powers are going to be the cause, and not the crudeness of electricity. The ensuing damage to our duel runners will cause an explosion. To survive would be a miracle."

"That's playing dirty!" Crow replied.

"Not to mention how illegal it is!"

"Not so fast, Shiho. Technically, using magic isn't illegal." Mateo replied. "Using it in this matter is another thing, but he isn't in control of himself. Maybe, if I'm capable, I can make him regain his control."

"There is no way to free him! He is a servant of the dark!" Anya's puppet screamed. He mounted his Duel Runner. "Now let this duel commence! Now!"

Mateo turned to his friends and nodded. They moved their duel runners to the side and took to the stands, watching the duel status with the monitors on their duel runners. Mateo turned to Anya's puppet as he pulled the helmet Jack gave him for Christmas over his head. "I have a feeling this duel might get a little rough. Might need to keep my head safe."

"The status of your head won't matter where you're headed." Anya's puppet revved his engine as darkness coiled from him, trailing along the ground. It wrapped itself around the Duel Track as it took dark shapes with evil intent emanating from the ground. On command, Mateo's Mark of he Dragon started to glow and burn.

"Ahh!" He clutched his arm as the pain dug in deep. Anya's puppet laughed.

"What? A little pain gotcha down? Ha!"

"No. I'll be fine." Mateo revved his Duel Runner. The puppet drove in a circle around Mateo so that they were facing the same direction as a slightly distorted counter appeared. Mateo and Anya's puppet pressed buttons on their Duel Runners.

"Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot standing by." The distorted voices of the duel computers stated. The monitors on the duel runners crackled to life but are low in quality, as are the ones set up around the stadium. "Activating the _Speed World 3_ field spell."

A distorted glow fills the arena as the field spell activates. "I heard you have a deck built around summoning high level Synchro Monsters quickly. Let's see who has the better Synchro Monster."

"I built my deck around my hopes and dreams. I use them, with the bond between my cards and myself, to take anyone on."

"Then I will have to crush those hopes and dreams, won't I?" Anya's puppet smiled. The counter counted down and as it hit the green light, they sped down the track. At first, Mateo's _Piercing Light_ moved slowly, like driving through tree sap, but it was able to pick up speed after a little bit of time. "Ugh. What is this?"

"Just a bit of security. I know you're a fan of your _Shooting Star Dragon_, and unless you somehow manage to get the help of the Crimson Dragon, there's no way to summon it on your own." Anya's puppet replied. "Now then. Shall we do this?"

"We will."

"Good."

"Let's duel!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0  
>Anya's Puppet: 4000 LP SPC 0<p>

"I'll take the first move!" Mateo drew a card from his deck. "I summon _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_! I'll set one card facedown to end my turn!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0-1  
>Anya's puppet: 4000 LP SPC 0-1<p>

"It's my turn! I summon my _Dark Centipede_, _Catastroph_!" Anya's puppet smiled devilishly. "Attack the _Maiden_!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 1-2  
>Anya's puppet: 4000 LP 1-2<p>

"Not so fast! My _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ has a special ability! When she is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack, and switch her battle position!" Mateo replied as the attack from the _Dark Centipede_ was halted in its tracks by a prayer from the _Maiden_. "Then I can special summon my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my deck!"

Mateo raised his hand into the air as his dragon erupted to the field, roaring. "I activate my facedown trap card, _Urgent Tuning_! This allows me to tune my level 1 tuner monster, _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_, with my level 8 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_! From the primordial egg, I call and command you to rise!

"Illuminate the path of destiny!" The single level star of Mateo's _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ flew out and encircled the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ in a glowing green Synchro ring. The eight level stars of the mighty dragon flew out and aligned itself in a straight line, which was pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro ring. "Synchro Summon!"

The light subsided, leaving Mateo's mighty dragon roared. "Evolve, _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_!"

"Ha! So you managed to summon a Synchro monster already, did you?" Anya's puppet inquired, smirking. "It will do you no good! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 2-3  
>Anya's puppet: 4000 LP SPC 2-3<p>

"During my Standby Phase, I can special summon a normal Dragon-type monster from my graveyard!" Mateo called as a glow emerged from his graveyard. His _Azure-Eyes Dragon_ roared, met with the familiar roar of a _Blue-Eyes_. "So I call back my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!"

"Not quite! I activate my _Bottomless Trap Hole_, which destroys and banishes your dragon!" Anya's puppet pointed as the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ as it rose from the grave and was sucked into the hole that appeared to the field. "I know your deck strategy inside and out, Yurigaya. There's nothing you can do to stop me. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, yeah? _Azure-Eyes_, attack!" Mateo called as his dragon roared. "Primordial Breath!"

_Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_ glared at _Catastroph the Dark Centipede_. It opened its mouth and exhaled a silver light which enveloped the _Dark Centipede_, obliterating it. The puppet smirks as the wave of energy is averted just before it would hit him. "Unfortunately for you, I activated the special ability of _Catastroph_. This allows me to negate the damage and special summon monsters who have a combined attack is equal to, or less than the damage I would have taken!"

"What?"

"So I choose to summon two more _Catastroph_s from my deck!" Anya's puppet laughed as the creatures appeared to the field with a blue hue surrounding it. "It's my turn! Ha ha ha ha!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 3-4  
>Anya's puppet: 4000 LP SPC 3-4<p>

"I discard three cards from my hand in order to special summon one of my most powerful monsters!" Anya's puppet discarded three cards and pulled his final card from his hand. "Behold, the mighty _Dark Tuner – Ultravetrix_!"

Over in the stands, Yusei, Jack, and the rest of Team 5D's all stand up in shock as the _Dark Tuner_ appears on the field. Shiho looks at everyone quizzically. "What? What's a '_Dark Tuner_?'"

Yusei and the others were too locked in the duel to notice, except for Luna. She looked over at Shiho. "Eleven years ago, when the Dark Signers attacked the city, they used these monsters called _Dark Tuner_s to summon Dark Synchro monsters in order to defend

* * *

><p>themselves until they could summon their <em>Earthbound Immortals<em>."

As Luna said "_Earthbound Immortals_," Shiho's blue Mark started to glow, as his head was flooded with visions.

"You're time is up, Yusei! I summon _Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_!" A maniacal voice called as the Nazca lines surrounding the Turbo Duel glowed brighter. The Giant formed out of a burst of light descending to the ground, and stood as tall as the sky. After a flash, it stood among all its others. Just as abruptly as the vision started, it switched to a different vision. A dark monster with a black energy, similar to _Ultravetrix_, resided in its chest. In a burst of darkness, a monster appeared.

"Rise, my Dark Synchro monster, _Frozen Fitzgerald_!" Just before Shiho would get a chance to see the monster, the visions faded.

* * *

><p>Shiho's Mark faded as he returned to normal, almost collapsing. Luna looked concerned. "Oh, I'm fine. It's all good."<p>

Luna nodded slowly, and then looked back to the duel.

"You have a _Dark Tuner_?" Mateo asked as he looked at the creature. Anya's puppet snickered.

"Did you think the Dark Signers figured out how to tap into the power of the Dimension of Darkness?" He asked. "My master showed me the ultimate power of the shadows, and he is far more powerful than the Dark Signers ever were! You are about to lose everything! Now, I'm gonna use _Ultravetrix_ to tune one of my _Catastroph the Dark Centipede_s!"

Anya's puppet threw his hand towards his _Dark Tuner_ as its eleven black level stars flew out of it and surrounded a very panicked looking _Catastroph_. Suddenly, then punched through it, leaving it looking very pained. Inside, two of the level stars floated towards the two white level stars of the monster they forced their way into. They evaporated on contact with each other, and the remaining nine flew out and span in a circle joined at the center with black electricity. The puppet laughed maniacally as this occurred.

"Mateo! Be careful!" Luna called from the stands.

"Your girlfriend is right to be concerned, Yurigaya!" The puppet snickered.

"W-what? No, she's not my girlfriend, I mean…" Mateo looked over to Luna, and looked forwards again, shaking his head. He pressed his comm button. "I will."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!" The darkness at the center of the nine negative level stars expanded until it was in the form of a dark curtain. It opened, to reveal an even darker space. A dark and evil presence forced its way onto the battlefield, with a fell laughter filling the stadium. As the laughter subsided, the knight that tore down the wall at Yusei's house. "Hi Ho, He Cometh! _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_!"

The enormous knight was so tall that it nearly touched the ceiling, his mighty sword passing through it for a moment before it became solid and started sliding through the ceiling. Cracks formed throughout the top, but the power of the dark seal caused it all to explode and disintegrate. "Not even the power of nature can breach such a seal! Your end has come. _Frelt_ was designed to be able to defeat all those who were intended to fight it! Especially you! Unfortunately, due to your friends and their Marks of the Dragon, my mighty warrior can't drain their life force to gain even more power, but no matter!"

"Wait, what? Shiho doesn't have a Mark of the Dragon!"

"Not your Crimson Dragon, no. You need to expand your horizons if you want to truly take on anything." Anya's puppet replied. "Not that it will matter. My _Frelt_ is gonna destroy you here and now! _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_! Attack _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_!"

_Frelt_ hefted its mighty sword and then brought it down on top of Mateo's dragon. As soon as it made contact, it exploded, and, despite the minor damage it inflicts to Mateo, a shockwave of energy strikes him. "AAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Mateo: 4000 LP-3900 LP

"And this is where my _Frelt_ becomes your doom, and how it is designed to never lose!" Anya's puppet pointed at _Frelt_'s sword, which is glowing a dark purple color. "He absorbs the attack strength of your pitiful dragon! Ha ha ha ha!"

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_: 2600 ATK + 2500 ATK = 5100 ATK

"So this is your endgame, is it, Anya?"

"But of course. And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!"

"Well we'll just see! Its my turn!"

"Not so fast. As much as I would love to skip over this, there is one drawback to _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_." Anya's puppet replied. "If it takes the life of one of your monsters, during the End Phase of the turn it attacked, I must tribute a monster. So I tribute my _Catastroph the Dark Centipede_!"

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_ turned and, with its free hand, grabbed the puppet's monster. A purple hue flowed from the monster to _Frelt_'s head as the _Centipede_ grows so old that it turns to bones, and then dust. Mateo looked in horror at the knight as it glares down at him. He looked down at his cards, and placed his fingers on his deck, and drew a card. "It's my turn!"

Mateo: 3900 LP SPC 4-5  
>Anya's puppet: 4000 LP SPC 4-5<p>

Mateo looked down at the card, and realized that it's a card he didn't intend on placing in his deck when he was switching cards out. He had drawn his _Gathering Wishes_ trap card that Yusei gave him. _I didn't mean to put this in here! I must have dropped it on top of my deck when Crow came out of his room this morning! Okay, well, let's make the best of what I have in my hand. Maybe I can come up with something… Wait, I've got it!_ "I summon _Delta Flyer_ in defense mode and set one card facedown to end my turn!"

"Already on the defense, are you? My turn!"

Mateo: 3900 LP SPC 5-6  
>Anya's puppet: 4000 LP SPC 5-6<p>

I pay two Speed Counters to activate my _Stray Lambs_ spell card!" Anya's puppet sneered. "This allows me to summon two _Lamb Tokens_ to the field!"

Anya's puppet: SPC 6-4

The lambs appeared as _Frelt_ hefted its wicked blade again. "_Frelt_, attack his puny _Delta Flyer_!"

_Frelt_ slashed down and obliterated _Delta Flyer_, however it didn't absorb energy from it. "Does this mean your monster gains more attack?"

"Ennn. Wrong-o. Luckily for you, _Frelt_'s effect only applies to Synchro monsters." The puppet replied. "And, since I attacked, I must sacrifice one of my _Lamb Tokens_!"

_Frelt_ grabbed one of the _Lamb Tokens_ and drained purple energy from it as it turned to dust. It turned back to Mateo. He drew a card from his deck. "My move!"

Mateo: 3900 LP SPC 6-7  
>Anya's puppet: 4000 LP SPC 4-5<p>

"I activate my continuous Speed Spell, _Speed Spell – Urgent Retuning_! This card can be activated by paying four Speed Counters, and it lets me special summon a Tuner monster from my graveyard. So I call back my _Delta Flyer_!" Mateo called as his Tuner monster returned to the field. "Furthermore, during my Draw Phase, I can summon another Tuner monster from my deck instead of drawing a card, but I also do not receive a Speed Counter the turn I activate this effect!"

Mateo: SPC 7-3

"I summon my _Kaibaman_, and use my _Delta Flyer_'s ability to raise _Kaibaman_'s level by one, to four!" Mateo called as a delta symbol formed on _Kaibaman_'s helmet. He pulled a final card from his hand. "Now I activate _Speed Spell – Double Ripple_! By paying three Speed Counters, I can use my monsters to summon two Synchro Monsters!"

Mateo: SPC 3-0

"Oh?" The puppet inquired as the three level stars of _Delta Flyer_ flew out and encircled _Kaibaman_. _Kaibaman_'s three level stars flew out, leaving behind the delta symbol from his helmet, which faded away as a fourth level star appeared. They aligned themselves in a straight line as a green light pierced through them, expanding to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings.

"Ruler of the Spirit Realm and the Master of all Tools, combine your might and your strength to take on any foe! Illuminate the path of destiny!" Mateo raised his hand with _Power Tool Dragon_ in it as the _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ appeared in a burst of light. "Shine and drill on, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ and _Power Tool Dragon_!"

The light faded as both monsters floated down to the ground with a blue hue surrounding them. "Next, I activate my facedown trap card, _Synchro Cannon_! This allows me to select one Synchro monster on the field, switch it to attack mode, should it be in defense mode, and increase its attack by one thousand for every Synchro monster on the field! That includes your Dark Synchro monster!"

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_: 2100 ATK + 3000 ATK = 5100 ATK

"_Ancient Fairy Dragon_, attack!"

"Not quite! By paying four hundred Life points, I can negate one attack per turn!" Anya's puppet replied as _Frelt_ took up a defensive position. "Go! Nightmare Barricade!"

Anya's puppet: 4000 LP-3600 LP

A pitch black barricade appeared between _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ and _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_, which caused _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ to bounce harmlessly off. "And now that your turn has ended, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_'s attack reduces back to 2100. It's my turn!"

Mateo: 3900 LP SPC 0-1  
>Anya's puppet: 3600 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"_Frelt_! Destroy that lousy excuse for a dragon!" _Frelt_ swung its sword and obliterated _Ancient Fairy Dragon_. A shockwave exploded away from _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ and blasted through Mateo intensely, causing him to scream out in pain.

Mateo: 3900 LP-900 LP

Back in the stands, Luna's Mark of the Dragon glowed and burned intensely for a brief moment, and she yelped in pain.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I felt real pain as _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ was destroyed." Luna replied. "As if this seal opens the doors to the Spirit Realm. And _Power Tool Dragon_ may look like he's being strong, but the dragon inside it felt the pain of its sister, too, and it's terrified."

"If that's the case, how must the Crimson Dragon be feeling?"

"If we feel real pain from our dragons being destroyed, what does that mean if Mateo loses?" Akiza asked, as she turned to Yusei. "Yusei?"

"I have no idea."

"Ow…" Mateo grunted as the pain subsided. He looked up to see _Frelt_'s sword glowing purple, absorbing power from _Ancient Fairy Dragon_. Afterwards, it grabbed the second _Lamb Token_ and absorbed its life force.

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_: 5100 ATK + 2100 ATK = 7200 ATK

"Okay… Okay, it's my turn!"

Mateo: 900 LP SPC 1-2  
>Anya's puppet: 3600 LP SPC 6-7<p>

"I summon the _White Stone of Legend_! And I tune it to my _Power Tool Dragon_! The power to save all that has been fought for surges within the blood of this mighty dragon!" _The White Stone of Legend_'s single level star encircled _Power Tool Dragon_ as its seven level stars flew out and aligned themselves in a straight line. A green light pierced the level stars and expanded to innermost edge of the Synchro rings as the sound of armor shattering and a roar of a dragon. "Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon!"

The light subsided as Mateo raised his hand into the air as the monster card erupted into existence between his fingers. The mighty dragon descended from the sky as a blue hue covered it. "Radiate, _Life Stream Dragon_! In defense mode!"

"Alright! That's my dragon!" Leo called from the stands, laughing.

"Leo, that may not be a good thing. If he wants to win, he's gonna need his Synchro monsters, but many of them have spiritual connection to us." Yusei replied.

"Oh. Yeah."

"With _Life Stream Dragon_'s special ability, I can increase my Life Points back up to two thousand!" Mateo called as the dragon roared, a golden glow flowing down over him.

Mateo: 900 LP-2000 LP

"I set one card facedown to end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 2-3  
>Anya's puppet: 3600 LP SPC 7-8<p>

"I activate _Speed Spell – Scapegoat_! At the cost of four Speed Counters, I can special summon four _Sheep Tokens_!" Anya's puppet exclaimed as his _Sheep Tokens_ appeared to the field.

Anya's puppet: SPC 8-4

"_Frelt_! Nightmare Blade attack!" _Frelt_ obliterated _Life Stream Dragon_. Luckily, it was in defense mode, so Mateo didn't take any damage, but he was still hit with a shockwave. At the stands, Leo's Mark of the Dragon glowed brightly and burned as his dragon exploded, but his pain was more intense than Luna's.

"That hurt…"

"It looks like the more powerful _Frelt_ gets, the more it hurts to destroy one of our monsters."

"That's not good at all."

"No. No it isn't."

"And now that I have destroyed another Synchro monster, _Frelt_ absorbs its attack!" Mateo looked up at _Frelt_'s sword as it absorbed power from _Lie Stream Dragon_. It was very evidently increasing in size, as it was now much taller than the stadium. It then absorbed the life force of one of the _Sheep Tokens_.

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_: 7200 ATK + 2900 ATK = 10100 ATK

"'How does Mateo plan on defeating a monster with over ten thousand attack points?' I almost hear you asking." Anya's puppet smirked. "The answer? You don't. There is no way for you to win against _Frelt_!"

"While I still have cards in my deck and Life Points on my counter, I can do anything." Mateo replied. "It's my turn!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 3-4  
>Anya's puppet: 3600 LP SPC 4-5<p>

"I summon _Alexandrite Dragon_ in defense mode!" Mateo called as his glittering dragon appeared to the field. _Now I just have to hope that my facedown card will hold off _Frelt_ for one turn. Then I can eradicate it from the game._

"It's my turn! And I opt to… Not attack this turn. After all, why would I end your suffering when I'm having so much fun?" Anya's puppet smiled evilly. "And by not attacking, I can spare one of my _Sheep Tokens_."

"Then it's my turn." Mateo placed his fingers on his deck, but then he looked down at his spell card, _Urgent Retuning_. "This turn, I opt to skip my draw and my Speed Counter in order to revive the _Delta Flyer_ that resides in my graveyard!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 4  
>Anya's puppet: 3600 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"Now I'm gonna tune my level three _Delta Flyer_ to my level four _Alexandrite Dragon_! Blooming roses, grow tall and grow strong! Allow this creature her form to take all on!" Mateo raised his hand into the air as the green light of a Synchro Summon surrounded him. In a burst of light, _Black Rose Dragon_ appeared between his fingers. "Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon! Bloom, the beautiful _Black Rose Dragon_!"

"_Black Rose Dragon_, huh?" The puppet's mouth curled into an even more devilish smile. "Excellent."

"With her special ability, I can destroy every card on the field, including _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_!" Mateo called as rose petal shards began flying throughout the field. As they headed straight for _Frelt_, Anya's puppet started laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

"I activate another of _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_' special abilities! When a card is activated that would destroy it, I can negate that card's effect!" The puppet raised its hand into the air as _Frelt_ ised its shield as a barricade against the rose petals. "Luckily for you, this also prevents your own cards from being destroyed, too. But as you summoned _Black Rose Dragon_ in attack mode, you've essentially lost this duel! My turn!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 4-5  
>Anya's puppet: 3600 LP SPC 6-7<p>

"_Frelt_! Use Nightmare Blade to destroy _Black Rose Dragon_, and the rest of Yurigaya's Life Points!" Anya's puppet laughed as _Frelt_ slashed downwards for an attack. A blue barricade appeared in between the monsters, which caused the puppet's laughing to stop. "I don't think so! With _Frelt_'s special ability, I can prevent your _Draining Shield_ from increasing your Life Points! However, you do not take Battle Damage the turn I activate this ability!"

The _Draining Shield_ faded away as the _Black Rose Dragon_ was obliterated. Mateo could hear the scream in pain from Akiza as the shockwave blasted through him. He immediately pressed his comm button. "What happened?"

"Should I tell him?" Yusei asked over the comm, which was met with a weak response of 'yes' from Akiza. "Every time one of our dragons gets destroyed by _Frelt_, the Signer that controls that dragon feels the pain. And every time it happens, it gets worse. As that monster gets stronger, it brings more pain."

"Then what do I do?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of something like this. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how." Yusei responded sadly. Shiho joined in on the intercom.

"I'll tell you what you do. You kick that son of a bitch's ass." Shiho sighed. "Disregard my language. But you have to win. I know that you have an important role to play in this battle, so you have to win."

"I'll do my best." Mateo pressed the button on his intercom as he looked to _Frelt_ and its glowing sword, draining the power of _Black Rose Dragon_. After it finished this, it absorbed another _Sheep Token_.

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_: 10100 LP + 2400 LP = 12500 LP

_That monster is virtually unstoppable. I don't have a single thing that could even come close to the strength of that monster. _"So what do I do?" Mateo smashed his hand against the side of his Duel Runner, and looked to his deck. He placed his fingers in the top of his deck, and was about to draw a card, before he realized the solution was right in his hand. He pulled _Gathering Wishes_ from his hand and looked at it. His eyes widened. _That's it!_

"Helloo-o, are you there? Or have you realized that you have no hope?" The puppet inquired. Mateo looked up to him.

"Quite the contrary. I think I know how I might be able to beat your monster." Mateo replied as he placed the card back in his hand. He then placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. _But if I don't draw the right cards soon, this could all go up in flames. But I'm gonna have to take a leap of faith in this. All my faith is in my deck and it all comes down to these next few draws…_

He drew the top card.

_Continued in Gathering Wishes, coming soon..._


	11. Gathering Wishes

_Previously…_

_After ten long years since the defeat of Z-ONE and the destruction of the Arc Cradle, Team 5D's has returned to Neo Domino City to see each other. With the arrival of a seventh Signer, Mateo Yurigaya, and a dark force that has kidnapped famous people and bended them to their will, the darkness that is rapidly approaching the city has put even the Crimson Dragon in a state of panic, reinstating the other Signer's Marks of the Dragon. After Security placed all their resources into tracking the missing people, Mateo worked with Shiho Bengo to stop the Bounty Hunters Jet and Depp, and the servant of the darkness, Anya, has decided the time has come. Using her puppet, she has trapped Mateo in a Duel of Darkness and used the Knight of Darkness, _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_, to gain the advantage. Mateo realizes now, that victory is a miracle. But yet, he fights on._

Gathering Wishes

Mateo and Anya's puppet raced down the track. The large behemoth that is _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_ trailed Anya's puppet, and Mateo looked at the _Gathering Wishes_ in his hand. He looked at his mostly empty field, except for his _Speed Spell – Urgent Retuning_. He placed his fingers at the top of his deck and drew a card. "I draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 5-6  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 7-8<p>

"I summon _Mirage Dragon_ in defense mode!" Mateo called as his dragon appeared in a burst of blue light. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Then it's my move! I draw!"

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 6-7  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 8-9<p>

"I summon the _Dark Soldier_ in defense mode. With his special ability, I can switch a monster you control to Attack mode, but I can't target him for an attack this turn." Anya's puppet snickered as the _Dark Soldier_ sent out a barrage of gunfire that forced the _Mirage Dragon_ into attack mode. "And you cannot switch him to defense mode until the end of your next turn. I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Looks like it's my turn! And by skipping both my Draw phase and not gaining a Speed Counter, I can use _Urgent Retuning_ to call back the _Delta Flyer_ in my graveyard!" Mateo called as his Tuner monster returned to the field.

Mateo: 2000 LP SPC 7  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 9-10<p>

"Just in case you have any illusions about protecting yourself with your monsters, I activate my facedown Trap Card!" Anya's puppet raised his hand as the trap card activated. "_Critical Action_! This forces both players to perform any action necessary to control only a Synchro monster!"

"Heh… Interesting. In that case, I use my _Delta Flyer_'s special ability to raise my _Mirage Dragon_'s level by one!" _Delta Flyer_ glowed, and then that glow transfers to _Mirage Dragon_, and culminates in the forming of a delta symbol on _Mirage Dragon_'s forehead. "Now I tune my level three _Delta Flyer_ to my now level five _Mirage Dragon_! Darkening gales blast forth, signalling the coming of this defining creature! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

The three level stars of _Delta Flyer_ flew out and encircled _Mirage Dragon_ and created three glowing Synchro rings. _Mirage Dragon_ faded away, leaving behind its four level stars and the delta symbol, which became another star. They aligned themselves in a straight line, which was pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "Synchro Summon! Arise, _Black-Winged Dragon_! In defense mode!"

"Very well. In order to satiate my _Critical Action_ trap card, I send my remaining _Sheep Tokens_ and the _Dark Soldier_ to the Graveyard!" Anya's puppet donned a delirious smile as the monsters vanished. "And now it's my turn. I draw!"

"I activate my facedown card, the _Cards for Cards Initiative_!" Mateo called as he drew a card from his deck. "During every one of your Draw Phases, I can draw one card from my deck, however I must pay two hundred life points for every card I draw with this effect."

Mateo: 2000 LP-1800 LP SPC 7-8  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 10-11<p>

"I activate _Speed Spell – Nightmare Visages_! At the cost of six Speed Counters, this card can be used as the cost for up to six tributes in any form besides that of a Tribute Summon." Anya's puppet activated the card, and six ghostly spirits flowed out of it and onto the field.

Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 11-5

"Now I'll use _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_, to attack your _Black-Winged Dragon_!" Anya's puppet laughed as the mighty knight hefted its weapon and brought it down on the dragon. As it made contact, it exploded into a blizzard of holographic shards, the shockwave following. Moments before the shockwave struck, the world lost saturation and became slow. Mateo watched as a black shadow was on a direct trajectory for Crow, in the stands, and Mateo concentrated on it. The harder Mateo concentrated, the slower it travelled, until it changed direction completely and started accelerating towards Mateo. His Mark of the Dragon started to glow even brighter as he held it up in front of him. In the reflection on his Duel Runner, his eyes were glowing white on the irises as the world returned to its regular pace and saturation.

"Ability of Light, the Unwavering Devotion!" Both the shockwave of his Dragon's destruction and the damage that was directed to Crow smashed into Mateo at once, and his scream of pain pierced the arena. He felt blood drip from his nose and the corners of his mouth, as the extreme burst of pain subsided.

"Mateo! Are you okay?" Yusei's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. That hurt like a bitch, though."

"What happened? Crow said that he didn't feel any pain at all when his Dragon was destroyed."

"I absorbed it."

"What?"

"I used the powers the Crimson Dragon gave me to absorb the pain that was directed at Crow."

"There's no way that's safe. Are you sure you're okay?"

Mateo wiped some of the blood away from his mouth. "Besides some blood and the feeling like my stomach is stuck in my throat, I think I'm okay."

"Just be careful, Mateo."

"Already on it."

"Hate to break up this heartwarming gabfest, but I have a duel to win!" Anya's puppet sneered. Both Mateo and Anya's puppet looked up to _Frelt_'s sword, which was glowing purple as it absorbed the energy of _Black-Winged Dragon_. After which, one of the _Nightmare Visage_ ghosts flew into _Frelt_'s head, satisfying the sacrifice.

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_: 12500 ATK + 2800 ATK = 15300 ATK

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 1800 LP SPC 8-9  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"I activate _Speed Spell – Swords of Revealing Light_! At the cost of three Speed Counters, I can prevent you from attacking for three turns!"

Mateo: 1800 LP SPC 9-6

"Next, I summon my _Stardust Xiaolong_ in defense mode!"

"My turn! Draw!"

"With the _Cards for Cards Initiative_, I can pay two hundred Life Points to draw a card of my own!" Mateo drew a card.

Mateo: 1800 LP-1600 LP SPC 6-7  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 6-7<p>

"I use _Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon_! At the cost of two Speed Counters, I can destroy one card on the field!"

"I recommend you be careful with your choice. All three cards that you can use your _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy are incredibly beneficial to me. Any one of them will still give me an advantage." Mateo stated.

"You have no advantage! I do! _Space Typhoon_! Destroy the _Swords of Revealing Light_!" As Anya's puppet screamed this, the storm appeared and obliterated the _Swords_.

Anya's Puppet: SPC 7-5

"Now, I use _Frelt_ to attack your _Stardust Xiaolong_! Nightmare Blade attack!" _Frelt_ hefted its mighty bade and brought it down against the tiny monster guarding Mateo's Life Points. Against all odds, it survives the attack unscathed. "What?"

"I thought _Frelt_ was designed to destroy any who stand in its path? Or was it just not expecting a monster so small to be so important?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Once per turn, _Stardust Xiaolong_ cannot be destroyed in battle. This means my monster is still around to defend my Life Points." Mateo smirked as he glanced up to the large knight. "Clearly, _Frelt_ is unable to prevent a monster from being slightly invulnerable. And now that you have wasted an attack, you have also wasted one of your _Nightmare Visages_!"

On cue, one of the _Nightmare Visages_ flew into _Frelt_'s head, satisfying the necessary sacrifice. Anya's puppet growled and sighed. "I end my turn."

"I skip my Draw Phase and my Speed Counter to call the _Delta Flyer_ that rests in my Graveyard!" Mateo's monster burst to the field once again.

Mateo: 1600 LP SPC 7  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 5-6<p>

"Next, I'll pay four Speed Counters to use my _Speed Spell – Pot of Greed_!" Mateo called. "This allows me to draw two cards!"

Mateo: 1600 LP SPC 7-3

"Next, I summon my _Hunter Dragon_! And with my _Delta Flyer_, I raise my _Stardust Xiaolong_'s level by one, and I tune my three monsters together!" After a delta symbol appears on _Stardust Xiaolong_'s forehead, the three level stars flew out of _Delta Flyer_ and encircled the two monsters, creating a green Synchro rings. _Hunter Dragon_ and _Stardust Xiaolong_ vanished, leaving behind the delta symbol and four glowing level stars, three from _Hunter Dragon_, and one from _Stardust Xiaolong_. The delta symbol formed into another level star, and they flew into a straight line, which was then pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings.

"The Earth burns in this terribly beautiful display of power and might! Illuminate the path of destiny!" Mateo raised his hand as his card formed between his fingers. "Synchro Summon! My display of strength, _Red Dragon Archfiend_!"

With a mighty roar, the _Red Dragon Archfiend_ appeared to the field. "With this facedown card, I'll end my turn."

"You've summoned yet another Synchro monster, have you? You clearly haven't learned your lesson!" Anya's puppet smirked evilly. "It's my turn! Draw!"

"And I'll draw as well!"

Mateo: 1600 LP-1400 LP SPC 3-4  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 6-7<p>

"Draw as many cards as you like. This duel ends here!" Anya's true voice pierced through the puppet completely as the fell laughter flooded the field again. "_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_! Annihilate the Yurigaya once and for all!"

_Frelt_ raised its sword into the air and brought it down upon _Red Dragon Archfiend_.

"If this attack lands, Mateo will lose the duel!" Jack stepped forward as the sword came down upon Mateo's monster. At the last moment, a roar pierced the stadium, and _Frelt_ backed off.

"What the hell?"

"When you entered your Battle Phase, I activated my _Threatening Roar_ trap card. It allows me to prevent you from declaring an attack this turn!" Mateo countered. "My _Red Dragon_ is safe."

"Grrr."

"Now it's my turn!"

Mateo: 1400 LP SPC 4-5  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 7-8<p>

"I activate the effects of _Speed World 3_! By revealing a _Speed Spell_ in my hand and by paying four Speed Counters, I can draw one card!" Mateo called as he revealed the card in his hand. "The card I am revealing is my _Speed Spell – Terminal Velocity_ card!"

Mateo: SPC 5-1

_My chances of victory depend on this next draw. Come on, deck, don't let me down!_ Mateo drew a card from his deck. "Just the card I was hoping for! I activate _Terminal Velocity_! This allows me to increase my Speed Counters to max for this turn, however I can pay more than my counter holds, I just have to pay five hundred life points for each excess at my End Phase. But I won't even have to take it that far."

The _Piercing Light_ picked up speed until it was at the pace it would normally be, but due to the Dark Seal, it was much slower regardless.

Mateo: SPC 1-12

"I activate _Speed Spell – Chest of Greed_! At the cost of twelve Speed Counters, I can draw until I have six cards in my hand!" Mateo flipped the top cards of his deck until there was only five between his fingers, and he drew them. His white Speed Counters turned a red color, however his Duel Runner was still at its accelerated speed. "Of course, since my _Terminal Velocity_ is in effect for the entire duration of my turn, paying Speed Counters doesn't do much. But it still fills my hand."

SPC 12-12 used Speed Counters

"And now I Summon _Influence Dragon_! By the effect of a monster in my hand, I special summon _Turbo Booster_!" Mateo's monsters appeared to the field. "I tune my level three _Influence Dragon_ to my level one _Turbo Booster_! The pulsation of all my heart, flow into this being who will bring about the salvation of all that I hold dear! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

A green light pierced through the single level star of _Turbo Booster_ and expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "Synchro Summon! Pulsate, my Synchro Tuner, _Phonon Pulse Dragon_!"

"_Phonon Pulse Dragon_?" Anya's puppet inquired. "I've never heard of _that_ Synchro Tuner before…"

"And with his special ability, I can modify its level to a number between 1 and 3! And I'm gonna choose two!" Mateo called as his monster's level was reduced. "Next, I activate the spell card _Speed Spell – Level Cyclone_! At the cost of one Speed Counter and one hundred Life Points per level, I can special summon monsters who have a combined level total equaling that of what I paid."

"What good will that do you?" Anya's puppet looked at the swirling cyclone that erupted to the field. _If he's trying to summon the _Red Nova_, then this duel may actually turn in his favor!_

Mateo: 1400 LP-1200 LP SPC 12-14 used Speed Counters

"From deep within the cyclone, I call out the _Stardust Xiaolong_ and _White Stone of Legend_ from my Graveyard!" Mateo called as his monsters returned to the field. "And now, I'm gonna tune my two monsters together!"

"Aiming for _Formula_, are you? That's the only way you could possibly summon _Red Nove Dragon_ now!" Anya's puppet twitched at the thought of the monster being summoned.

"Actually, I'm aiming to break through the bonds that you've set through this duel! I told you that my hopes and dreams were what I used to duel! Now it's time to show you how!" Mateo's _White Stone_ cast out its level star and it encircled the _Stardust Xiaolong_ in a green Synchro ring. _Xiaolong_ faded away, leaving its glowing level star behind. I green light pierced through the star and expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro ring. "A surge and rush of the tech from the future. A light as this creature comes forth! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

Mateo pulled his Synchro monster from his extra deck. "Synchro Summon! The buzzing _Tech Genus, Recipro Dragonfly_!"

Yusei revelled in shock. "Where did you get _Recipro Dragonfly_?"

"I sensed it calling to me. Ten years ago, when the Arc Cradle was high in the sky, the card fell to me. It brought me the sadness it felt from losing its previous owner and friend." Mateo explained. "Bruno."

"Yes. That was his."

"I'll use his monster to show this… This monster… What true bonds are made of! So let's GOOO!" Mateo threw his hand into the air and clenched it into a fist as his Mark glowed even brighter, causing the Marks of the six other Signers to glow as well. "Now, my friends… I need your help… Now, more than ever… So that I can perform a miracle!"

"You heard him, everyone! Mateo needs our help!" Crow called, and all six Signers raised their arms, their Marks glowing even brighter. In a flash of light, Mateo could feel the familiar surge of power as the entirety of the Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. The power surged through him, and it started flowing over him like a blanket, enveloping him in golden light as his Duel Runner accelerated with blinding speed, so much so that he was completing laps on the track in seconds. The Crimson Dragon appeared and roared, bringing even more strength to Mateo.

"That's impossible! The Seal is designed to prevent you from accelerating to a point capable of performing an Accel Synchro Summon!" Anya's puppet stated in disbelief.

"You said that it would do so without the help of the Crimson Dragon." Mateo replied. "And, I would like to point out that this is no regular Accel Synchro Summon! I tune my level two _Phonon Pulse Dragon_ to my level eight _Red Dragon Archfiend_ and my level two _Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly_!"

"An Accel Synchro Summon… With _two_ non-tuner Synchro monsters?"

"Clustering hopes and dreams, glow, and shatter through the bonds that defy all that is true and just! Illuminate the path of destiny!" _Phonon Pulse Dragon_ roared, and then exploded into two golden Synchro rings. _Red Dragon Archfiend_ and _Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly_ floated into the rings and became shimmering outlines of themselves. They flattened and extended into a straight beam of light, which then expanded into a large golden beam of light that touched every edge of the golden Synchro rings. "Limit Over Accel Synchro!"

Mateo pulled the blank card and flipped it over. In a burst of light, the card became the mighty monster that Mateo was calling upon. The twelve level stars flew forward in the blast of golden light, and caused it to part, and reveal the mighty monster. "The light of evolution! _Shooting Quasar Dragon_!"

"What in the hell is _that_?!" Anya's puppet stared at the monster as it roared, its size nearly matching _Frelt_'s.

"With my mighty dragon, I can attack once for every Synchro monster used in its summon!"

"As powerful a monster as that is, it's no match for _Frelt_! And even if he was, my monster's special ability would hold you at bay!" Anya's puppet countered.

"It would, if not for my dragon's ability to negate effects that are activated." Mateo counter-countered. "Besides, I wasn't aiming for _Frelt_!"

"What?" Anya's puppet opened his mouth in shock. _I control no other monsters… Except…_

"_Shooting Quasar Dragon_! Use your Creation Burst attack to destroy three of the _Nightmare Visages_!" _Shooting Quasar Dragon_ roared, and three balls of energy flew out of it and took form as glowing versions of the Synchro monsters that make up the mighty dragon, smashing through three of the _Nightmare Visages_, leaving only a single phantasm behind. The shockwave shook through Anya's puppet, causing his Duel Runner to wobble. He grunted.

"An excellent strike, Yurigaya. However you will not win. Your 'miracle' will be short-lived!"

"We'll see! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Mateo called. "And at this point, my _Terminal Velocity_ speed spell takes effect! I used an additional two Speed Counters than my counter allowed me, so I must pay five hundred life points for each additional counter!"

Mateo: 1200 LP-200 LP SPC 12-0

"Then it's my turn!" Anya's puppet glared at Mateo, his bloodshot eyes displaying the hatred that Anya radiated. "Draw!"

Mateo: 200 LP SPC 0-1  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 8-9<p>

"_Frelt_! Destroy Yurigaya's Dragon and the rest of his Life Points!" _Frelt_ raised its mighty sword, and brought it down upon _Shooting Quasar Dragon_. As soon as it made contact, the mighty dragon exploded in a mighty shower of holographic shards and stardust. Once again, Mateo's eyes glowed white, and he absorbed the shockwave and the blasting pain that was directed at all six Signers. He screamed in pain, but the pain wasn't as strong as it had been the first time.

_The Crimson Dragon must be shielding me from some of the pain!_ Mateo realized. "Sorry, Anya, but I've still got some bite left in me!"

"What?"

"I used my _Defense Draw_ trap card! This allows me to negate the damage, and then I can draw a card from my deck!" Mateo replied, as he drew a card from his deck.

"Fine! If that's gonna be the way you want to play it! By the effect of _Frelt_, when I destroy a Synchro monster in battle, I absorb its attack strength!" Anya's puppet laughed maniacally, as both he and Mateo looked up, however Mateo's gaze was not on _Frelt_. Out of the corner of his eyes, saw the power of _Shooting Quasar Dragon_ being absorbed by _Frelt_. However, his attention was caught more with the hurricane of light up in the sky.

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_: 15300 ATK + 4000 ATK = 19300 ATK

"Of course, I must give up my final _Nightmare Visage_ to _Frelt_." _Frelt_ turned, and the final _Visage_ flew into its head. "And you have nothing left to protect yourself with. I've destroyed every chance you have of winning and saving yourself!"

"Don't be so sure." Mateo replied, pointing up to the hurricane in the sky. Anya's puppet looked up and watched in disbelief as the hurricane subsided, and _Shooting Star Dragon_ roared and descended down to Mateo's side.

"What? How can this be?"

"By the effect of _Shooting Quasar Dragon_, when it is destroyed, I can special summon _Shooting Star Dragon_ from my Extra Deck!" Mateo threw his hand into the air as the card appeared in his fingers. His dragon roared.

"And yet, once again, you've made one foolish mistake! You've summoned your dragon in Attack Mode! And according to the probability I've rolled, the chances of you drawing anything that can save you is for naught!" Anya's true voice broke through the puppet again, the rage from it flowing throughout the arena.

"My turn! Draw!" Mateo pulled the top card from his deck. _And, finally, the stage has been set for me to end this once and for all._

Mateo: 200 LP SPC 1-2  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 9-10<p>

"I'm gonna start by switching my _Shooting Star Dragon_ to defense mode!" Mateo called as that familiar blue hue surrounded his dragon. "And I'll set two card facedown to end my turn!"

A smile formed at the corners of Anya's mouth as she broke out into a laugh. "You foolish boy! You don't really believe you can save yourself, do you? And now, for the final turn of the duel! It's my turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 200 LP SPC 2-3  
>Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP SPC 10-11<p>

"I summon _Kobalis, the Dark Serpent_ in attack mode! Next, I activate a speed spell!" Anya's puppet snickers. "All your defenses ae for naught, with the _Speed Spell – Defense Buster_!"

"Oh, no!" Luna sank in her seat, looking distraught. The rest of the Signers, Shiho included, looked down, as _Shooting Star Dragon_ switched to Attack mode.

"If I have two or more Speed Counters, I can switch one defense position monster on the field to attack position!" Anya's puppet burst out laughing once again. "_Frelt_! Attack that dragon! Nightmare Blade attack!"

_Frelt_ slashed down on _Shooting Star Dragon_. "Now DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

The blade made contact with the dragon, and it exploded. Anya's puppet laughed, throwing his head up into the air. "Hey, douchebag!"

"Huh?" Anya's puppet stopped laughing as he turned to look at Mateo, who had a smile on his face. "You are about to be destroyed. How can you be smiling?"

"Growing up, I didn't have too much. But I had my cards. I had my hopes and dreams. But I had something else." Mateo explained. "And do you know what that one thing, that one very important thing was… Is… Will be?"

Anya's puppet turned his head slightly. "You ask me as if I care."

"They're wishes." Mateo replied as he clicked a button. On cue, the _Gathering Wishes_ trap card flipped open. All six Signers stood up in amazement as the card activated. "My _Gathering Wishes_!"

All six Signers instantly stood and watched as the card they collectively gave Mateo for Christmas was activated, its light flowing onto the field.

"Grrr! _Frelt_'s ability absorbs your Dragon's strength!" _Frelt_ absorbed the energy of _Shoting Star Dragon_ through its sword, and then it turned and grabbed Anya's other monster, absorbing its strength to maintain itself on the field.

_Frelt, the Ender of Lives_: 19300 ATK + 3300 ATK = 22600 ATK

"Your monster's strength is negligible in the face of my _Gathering Wishes_ trap card!" Mateo called as a glowing light emerged from his graveyard. "This card can only be activated when _Shooting Star Dragon_ is destroyed in battle and I have five or more Synchro Dragons in my Graveyard! It negates all battle damage, and then it allows me to banish monsters from my graveyard whose combined levels equal the _Stardust Dragon_ in my Extra deck!"

"Huh?"

"So I banish the _Influence Dragon_, _Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly_, and _Kaibaman_ residing in my graveyard! Clustering starlight, flow, and give form to this mighty creature! Illuminate the path of destiny!" The three ghostly level stars of _Influence Dragon_ flew out and encircled _Kaibaman_ and _Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly_ with ghostly green Synchro rings. The two monsters faded away, leaving only the five level stars, which aligned themselves in a straight line. A green light pierced through them and expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "Synchro Summon!"

Mateo raised his hand into the air as _Stardust Dragon_ forms between his fingers. "Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_!"

"Your mighty monster won't be able to save you!"

A smile formed on Mateo's face. "Next comes the second ability of my _Gathering Wishes_! My _Stardust Dragon_ will now gain attack equal to the attack of every Synchro Dragon in my graveyard!"

"What?"

_Stardust Dragon_: 2500 ATK + 1900 ATK + 2100 ATK + 2400 ATK + 2500 ATK + 2800 ATK + 2900 ATK + 3000 ATK + 3300 ATK + 4000 ATK = 27400 ATK

"Hah! You may have the attack strength to fight _Frelt_, but you'll never be able to penetrate his Nightmare Barricade!" Anya's puppet laughed.

"I never said I'd have to!"

"Huh?"

"Because by sending a Synchro Dragon back to my Extra deck, I can force _Frelt_ to attack Stardust, even if he's attacked already." Mateo called.

"What? No, that can't be!"

"It can and it is!" Mateo pulled _Phonon Pulse Dragon_ back from his grave and returned it to his Extra deck.

_Stardust Dragon_: 27400 ATK – 1900 ATK = 25500 ATK

"Hah! Now your Stardust can't finish all of my Life Points out!" Anya's puppet declared. "And since I will control no more monsters, you can't use another Synchro Dragon to finish me off! At your End phase, _Stardust_ will be banished from the game, and there will be no way for you to win! All I have to do is summon a monster in my hand to defend myself, and I'll eradicate you! Speaking of which, I believe an attack is due!"

_Frelt_ hefted its mighty sword, and prepared to attack, with Stardust preparing to retaliate. The ground started rumbling, as a castle forced its way onto the field through the ground.

"What the…"

"I had another facedown trap card. The _Castle of Dragon Souls_! And by banishing the _Hunter Dragon_ in my graveyard, I can give my _Stardust Dragon_ an additional boost of seven hundred Attack points!" Mateo called. He raised his hand as the spirit of _Hunter Dragon_ flew out of the graveyard and into the castle. The castle glowed with power, and that power transferred itself to _Stardust_. "Now my monster has an attack strength capable of inflicting thirty-six hundred points of damage to your Life Points!"

_Stardust Dragon_: 25500 ATK + 700 ATK = 26200 ATK

"Now, go, _Stardust Dragon_!" Mateo called as his dragon roared. _Frelt_ prepared to attack by raising its sword over its head, and _Stardust_ opened his mouth and light appeared from within. "Go! Shooting Sonic attack!"

_Stardust Dragon_ breathed a glowing blue blast of cosmic energy, which tore straight through _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_' body. The armor groaned, as the mighty warrior started to collapse. As he fell, it exploded, section by section, until _Frelt, the Ender of Lives_ was no more. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Anya's Puppet: 3600 LP-0 LP

The Seal started to undulate, and then it all started to move towards Anya's puppet's Duel Runner. As the Seal parted around Mateo's Duel Runner, he started picking up speed. He drove up alongside Anya's puppet's Duel Runner as the Seal started to appear all over it, causing it to stress and heat up. He reached his hand out to him. "Anya! Jump him over here!"

"Huh?"

"Jump over! I'll get him to safety!"

"He paid the price of the duel!"

"You dueled through him. He did nothing." Mateo replied. "So at least spare his life!"

"Hah… Foolish Hero of Light… Always thinking you can save everyone… Ha ha ha…" Mateo looked down at the symbols that were carving themselves into Anya's puppet's Duel Runner, and he reluctantly retracted his hand and moved away from the Duel Runner as it exploded, tearing a huge chunk of the track out. Mateo braked, and he almost plunged straight into the flames, stopping moments before he would have driven inside, his look of shock still on his face.

"That's what I'm up against… The powers of darkness…"

Anya slammed her fist on the wall as her connection to her puppet was shattered with his death. "Damn it! That plan was perfect! How could _Frelt_ have failed! This just doesn't make sense!"

Anya slammed her fist against the wall again, and it cracked. "AAAAGH! Fine! If destiny is going to play that sort of game, then I'm going to play unfair! Prepare Vulcan! He has a new mission."

"Yes, lady Anya." A figure in the shadows said in butchered English, before he left the room. Anya growled, and glared at the floor.

A few hours had passed since the end of the duel with Anya's puppet. Mateo hadn't moved from the kitchen table since they had returned to Yusei's house, still staring at the blank card and the _Gathering Wishes_ card. While Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Shiho discussed how to fix the wall. Leo, Luna, and Akiza stood in the living room, watching Mateo.

"He's sat like that for hours. Akiza finally said.

"I don't know if it's sad, or what it is." Leo replied.

"Why don't you guys say something?" Luna asked.

"Are you volunteering?"

"What? No, I—"

"Why don't you take him to dinner or something?"

"What?" Luna was starting to get nervous.

"Go on." Leo and Akiza pushed Luna over, and she turned to look at them, and then back to Mateo. She tapped on the shoulder, and he slowly turned to look at her.

"Yeah? What is it, Luna?"

"I think we should go to dinner."

"What?"

"You know." Luna sat on the chair next to him. "You. Me. Fancy restaurant. Or something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be."

"No, I… Uh…" Mateo set the card down on top of his deck.

"You know, just to get your mind off this whole duel thing that happened today."

"Yeah, no, I got it. Yeah." Mateo replied. He looked down at the table, and then back to Luna. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go to dinner with you." Mateo defined. A smile crept across Luna's face as she brushed her hair out of her face a little bit. Mateo looked down at the table again, smiling.


End file.
